Resonance
by Cjay
Summary: Sequel to Hard Candy Colonel. Crossover NCIS. The Mystery deepens and Jack goes special ops mode to solve it!
1. Default Chapter

**Resonance.  
**  
story by Cjay.  
  
(Sequel to Hard Candy Colonel.)  
  
Captain Kris Martin pulled into Colonel Jack O'Neill's driveway, checking her watch. They had a full hour before they needed to report at the SGC. Jack had an appointment with Dr. Frasier, for a follow up on his injured arm. It had been two full weeks since the harrowing night she had been called out in a blizzard, on a mission of mercy by the base commander, General George Hammond. A strange occurrence at the base infirmary, had led the good General to have reason to worry about the possible danger, his Second in Command could be in. Ten members of SG-3 and Sg-4 had experienced respiratory arrests, one young member of SG-4 a Marine, had died. The nine other team members, a mix of Airmen and Marines, had narrowly escaped a similar fate.   
  
An investigation had pointed to two new medications as the possible culprits, one of which had been given to the Colonel. He had dislocated his left elbow saving another member of his team. As his injury was not life threatening, the Colonel had been sent home to recuperate. The infirmary was quite full and Dr. Frazier knew he'd be much happier, without a bunch of "Napoleonic Power Mongers dictating his every move".   
  
Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, the prescription for anti-inflammatory medication she had given him had endangered his life. Luckily, Kris had arrived in time. Her many years of Air Force nursing and expertise in critical situations, had served her well; disaster had been averted. Now she and the Colonel were friends and until Dr. Frazier allowed him to drive once more, travel buddies.   
  
Kris had received a commendation from the General for her quick thinking, in what she and Jack liked to called the snowbound O'Neill affair. Dr. Frazier, noting the Colonel's trust and comfort around Kris following the incident, had transferred the competent R.N. from the night shift to the day shift. It was a reward for a job well done, as well as a responsibility. She was now officially in charge of making sure a certain uncooperative Bird Colonel followed his Doctor's orders to the letter. Kris was Jack's chauffer and private nurse, as well as assistant physical therapist. At least until his arm healed enough for him to return to active duty.   
  
It was not the usual situation, but then Jack O'Neill was anything but usual. At best, he was a cranky curmudgeon when ill or in pain. He'd driven many members of Frazier's elite medical staff crazy to the point of distraction in the past. Frustrating the good Doctor, with his refusal to cooperate with the plan of care she'd dictated, acknowledging his pain only when it was pure agony.  
  
But, Kris had a knack for getting Jack to take better care of himself. She had a similar wry sense of humor and enjoyed his sarcastic view of life. More importantly, she'd earned his trust the night of the blizzard as well. The result was, that they now had a comfortable rapport. While many people would have pushed Jack to open up about his past, desperate to unearth just why he kept things to himself, she respected his need for privacy. She understood that need all too well. Life had not been a bed of roses for Kris Martin either. Jack somehow knew that too. They gave each other space, while maintaining a friendly banter. Making his recuperation more bearable for both of them.  
  
Hence, she now arrived on his doorstep hot coffee and fresh bakery goods in hand, to get him ready to meet a new day. A day that included, another round of the tests he so despised. Before she could knock, the Colonel himself, opened the front door. He was looking as handsome as ever, despite a slightly sour expression and disheveled appearance.   
  
"Kris, lets play hooky. I'm in no mood for Frazier, or her dictatorial crap today."  
  
"Rough night, Sir?" He must have skipped his pain meds again and had little sleep, she thought.   
  
"I've got just the pick me up you need. Strong coffee, along with those hot cinnamon pastries you love so much."   
  
"Thought we agreed you'd call me Jack when off base, Captain." He sniffed at the bag, his dark expression lightened slightly.   
  
"You are too good to me ya know that Kris?"  
  
"I'm a sucker for a man in a sling Jack, even a cranky one. Now lets eat. We've got at least half an hour to forget our ultimate destination."   
  
Moving past him into the kitchen, Kris opening the bakery bag so he would have a good sniff of the wondrous aroma and handed him his coffee. Hot cinnamon rolls she'd found, tended to improve his outlook and smooth over a rough morning start. They ate the pastries in silence sipping the coffee contently. Kris understood that Jack would resume the conversation once he was fully awake and feeling more in control.   
  
He thought her easy acceptance of his silences had to be one of her best qualities. Quietly, she pushed two extra strength aspirin over for him to take once he'd finished his roll. After a heated debate on the matter, they had come to a mutual understanding about just what he was willing to take for both his pain and the persistent swelling, that the injuries to his arm had caused.   
  
Jack was willing to take aspirin, but nothing stronger. Especially after the fiasco associated with the last prescription old Doc Frazier had given him. Kris was savvy enough to accept the concession and not badger him to take more than he felt he needed. But, even he had to admit he needed the little magic pills today. His arm was still very painful, the physical therapy only aggravated it further. But he stubbornly pushed on, anxious to heal, so he could get back to work.  
  
Once he'd finished breakfast, he tidied up a bit. Then they were on their way up Cheyenne Mountain, to the SGC hidden deep beneath Norad. The roads had finally been cleared of the last remnants of the blizzard, making the journey a fifteen or twenty minute commute. Jack was feeling more like himself, now that he had a full stomach. The pain in his arm had lessened to a dull ache, thanks to the aspirin. Jack was quiet, concerned about the new barrage of tests, that Doctor Frasier had insisted on. The MRI she'd performed less than two weeks ago, had confirmed her worse fears.   
  
She'd reluctantly had to tell him, that it would be several months, before the torn ligaments and tendons, surrounding his elbow joint could regenerate. There was gross damage, she had informed him. Much more than she had expected. He had known it would not be a good report; that was clear to him from the very start. He had enough experience with the pain caused by injuries, to gauge which of them would prove to be more serious. But, Jack had still held out hope he was wrong.  
  
He had hoped, the repeated battering his fifty plus year old body had taken made his tolerance for pain lower. Hoped that it was this intolerance, not extensive damage, that was the reason it hurt like hell. But, he was very much mistaken.   
  
Jack, ever true to his stubborn nature, had insisted on beginning physical therapy as soon as possible. Despite her doubts, Dr. Janet Frazier had capitulated. He had begun therapy last week. It was rough; at times excruciating, but he hung in there. Kris had kindly massaged the aching muscle tissues, every night when she had brought him home.   
  
The massage and ice, had helped a great deal. But, he knew the arm had made little progress. It was that knowledge, which made his normal reluctance to undergo tests, greater today.   
  
Sensing his mood and the reason for it, Kris decided to try and get his mind to focus on other matters.   
  
"So Colonel, any news as to just how the chemicals got into those new meds, that were given so freely to both our infirmary and the Academy Hospital?"  
  
As Second in Command of the Air forces most top-secret facility, Jack was privy to all that went on, despite being on sick call.   
  
Everyday, after his therapy sessions, while he waited for Kris to complete her reports and other duties, he headed down to Hammond's office to get the lowdown.  
  
Jack gave his answer careful thought. Kris had a high level of security clearance, but not as high as his own. Still, what little they had uncovered was probably already on the SGC grapevine, or would be soon enough. Every one of the base personnel had been questioned several times by the Air force, the CIA and the NCIS. Everyone that is, except him. Since he had been off base, recuperating at home, they had dismissed him. A fact, which both pleased and annoyed him.   
  
To date, it was all a mystery. Jack had felt there were just too many fingers in the pie, too many agencies vying for jurisdiction in the case for anyone to make any real progress. He had voiced his opinion to General Hammond. As it turned out, this was an opinion that both Hammond and the President, shared. A marine had died, while several more had narrowly escaped death. As a result, the President had assigned the task of finding the culprits exclusively, to the Naval Criminal Intelligence Agency.  
  
Neither George Hammond, nor the more senior Air Force officers were exactly thrilled with that decision. However, the President was the ultimate Commander and Chief of their great nation. So they all would follow the orders he gave, albeit grudgingly in this case.  
  
Jack was frustrated with the small bits of information that the NCIS had been willing to share with Hammond.   
  
"Got to wonder just what those Special Agents are keeping to themselves. From what little we've been told so far, they have little to go on. I suggested to General Hammond that he ought to put SG-1 on it. We'd have it cleared up in no time. Carter and Daniel, have a penchant for ferreting out information."  
  
"They've solved bigger puzzles in the past seven years." He sighed. "But the NCIS lead agent is one stubborn SOB, he refuses to see reason."  
  
"He is obviously unaware of your exemplary record Colonel. SG-1 is the SGC's premiere team. Especially, with one stubborn "never say die" Colonel Jack O'Neill, as leader to guide them."  
  
She meant every word.   
  
It was common knowledge that Jack O'Neill was the glue that kept SG-1 together. The unusual foursome was something of a legend around the SGC. They had saved Earth more times than they would ever admit. Although, she had heard Teal'c was keeping score on that one.  
  
"Ah Kris, flattery will get you everywhere. You are so very good for my ego." He laughed bitterly.   
  
"But, I have to admit I'm feeling rather useless lately." He uttered half to himself.  
  
Kris heard him loud and clear. Her worry over his state of mind, should today's tests reveal what she suspected, grew tenfold. Jack O'Neill was not a patient man at the best of times. He was most impatient with himself. He cut himself no slack; allowed himself few mistakes. He was a man of action. Inaction, or the loss of control over his life, were his greatest enemies.   
  
Kris hoped she was capable enough to help him battle those very personal enemies, now.  
  
"Even with a bum wing, you are still one hell of a Bird Colonel, Jack O'Neill and don't you forget it!" She scolded.  
  
Jack was touched by her words; amused by her tone. Kris really had a talent for making him feel somewhat less of a failure, he thought. Smiling, he decided to go along with her, saluting her smartly with.   
  
"Yes Ma'am, Captain Ma'am!"   
  
He sat back and tried to relax. Whatever today's test showed, he had his team and Kris in his corner; which was more than he ever thought he'd have.  
  
Arriving at the SGC, Jack was informed that the rest of SG-1 was off world on a mission. He grilled the duty sergeant for details, till he was satisfied they'd be safe without him covering their six. Although he'd never admit it, Jack was hurt. Not one of his team had informed him, that they were going off world on a mission without him. He knew it was irrational. After all, they were still on active duty and Carter was fully capable of leading SG-1 in his stead. Still it stung; he felt left out.   
  
Pushing his wounded feelings aside, he squared his shoulders and headed to the infirmary level to undergo the hated tests, grateful he at least had Captain Martin to watch his six.   
  
Jack sailed through the repeat MRI without complaint. The EMG was tolerated with similar stoicism, despite the excruciating pain it caused him. But, when the new occupational therapist put him through a new set of tests, designed to examine his fine motor skills, Jack became increasingly frustrated and angry. His left hand, was not responding, as he would have liked. His first three fingers were weak and he was unable to fully extend them. Worse, he was having trouble performing fine actions with that hand. The needle like pain was almost intolerable and it was numb all the way along the palm, from the side of his thumb to his third finger. He had been aware that the hand was not one hundred percent, but had not truly faced the extent of his impairment.   
  
For the most part, Jack was able to cover his growing feeling of resentment toward the new therapist. Until that is, she had stretched his fingers a little farther and faster, than she would have, if he had been totally honest about the level of pain he was feeling, right from the start.   
  
The resulting agony pushed him past his breaking point. Quickly pushing back his chair, causing it to fall to the floor with a crash, he rushed from the room. Before, the urge to "knock her into the middle of next week" overcame his good sense.   
  
Kris had been waiting for him just outside the open door. Noting that he fairly vibrated with barely restrained anger, she let him go without comment. She then went inside the therapy suite to speak with Lieutenant Susan James, requesting a full explanation.   
  
Enlightened, she went in search of him twenty minutes later. She tried all his usual haunts. Finally, she tracked him down in the gym, finding him knocking the stuffing out of a punching bag, with his good right arm. Wisely, she made no comment. She took a seat just outside the gym and waited for him to expend his anger and regain control.   
  
It wasn't that she feared he'd take his anger out on her physically, Jack was not that type; she knew that type all too well. Her ex-husband had been the sort of man who took all his anger and frustrations out on women. No, Jack just needed some time and space to expel his anger and regain his usual control. Any interference would only cause him to burying his emotions once more. It was time for him to "let it out". To release all his pent up anxieties, fears and feelings of loss. Then maybe, he could find a way to move on.  
  
Jack O'Neill was a smart man. Smarter than many people realized. Kris knew he had read between the lines today. Jack was totally aware that his worst fears regarding his injury were about to be laid bare and explained to him in detail. He was getting ready to face it and to fight in his own way. Kris knew that. Today he needed her to be his friend first and his nurse second. After another twenty minutes of hearing his hand punching away, everything went quiet.  
  
She knew, now was the right time to approach him. So, she ventured inside the gym and sat down on a workout bench near his hunched over figure. Except for his labored breathing, the room was quiet and still.  
  
The stillness stretched on for another five minutes. Jack finally looked up at her and spoke. His voice was empty and his expression was equally so.  
  
"Guess I am headed for retirement once again, eh Kris?"   
  
She had never seen this side of Jack O'Neill, the truly dark side. There was so much smoldering anger and desolation in those deep brown eyes. Intensity of this level would frighten the average person; it made Jack O'Neill a warrior to be feared. But it did not frighten her; instead her heart went out to him.   
  
"Colonel… Jack, I know it looks bad right now. But, Lt. James has assured me, that most of the difficulty you are experiencing, can be traced back to the continued swelling around the radial nerve in your elbow. With continued therapy and time, things should improve."   
  
His expression remained bleak. Fearing she was using the wrong tactic, she too became angry.   
  
"Where is the stubborn SOB who never gives up, who never leaves anyone behind, today? Come on Jack, snap out of it! Together we'll lick this, if you'll just hang on!"  
  
He heard the rising anger in her sharpened tone of voice and appreciated its source for the concern it was. He had her in his corner. At the very least, he could fight! Squaring his shoulders, he gave her a wry smile.   
  
"O.K. You win. Lets go face Frazier and her minions. Maybe, it's not as bad as it looks."  
  
Dr. Janet Frazier had been informed of the Colonel's reaction to the tests Lt. James had put him through.   
  
Knowing he'd want her to cut to the chase; to give him the bottom line, she'd quickly gone over his other test results with her expert technicians. Then, just to be sure, she had faxed the test results to two specialists at the Academy Hospital for their opinions.  
  
So, when Jack O'Neill came knocking on her office door, she had a plan all mapped out to go over with him. Taking in his expressionless countenance, she understood he expected the worst. She glanced behind him, to see Kris nod in confirmation of her suspicions.  
  
Indicating he should take a seat, she launched into an abbreviated explanation.   
  
"Colonel, all the tests indicated that the nerve that supplies those muscles, ligaments and tendons, which stimulated extension of the fingers in your left hand have been damaged. We are not sure however, whether this is a permanent situation, or not. There is still a huge amount of swelling surrounding the nerve, which may be the reason for the findings. If so, this is a temporary condition. The swelling, may be impeding the nerve's ability to send the proper impulses to your hand, in general. I won't lie to you, Sir. There is still a chance the nerve will never regenerate fully; you may never again have full use of that hand."   
  
Jack refused to see the glass as half empty. It was not his style.   
  
"Cut to the chase Doc, what can we do?"  
  
Her explanation had given him renewed hope. Jack wanted to get started ASAP.  
  
"Well first, we need to address that swelling with strong anti-inflammatory medication. That means more than aspirins. Second, we continue massaging the area with ice. Third, Lt. James and Kris will come up with an abbreviated therapy plan till you've healed a bit more. Fourth, you need to rest that arm Sir and last… we pray. A lot."  
  
"Sweet. Lets get started then. Just be sure the anti-inflammatory we use is safe this time!"  
  
He couldn't resist rubbing it in. Last time he had done what she'd asked, he almost died. He appreciated Janet's continued care and concern. But, he hated giving up any control over his own life. Her dictates constituted controlling to him and he never missed an opportunity to let her know it.  
  
"Don't remind me."   
  
Janet was still relieved that he had not obeyed her immediately. She still had trouble sleeping, over loss of the young Marine.   
  
It was only Jack's consistently stubborn refusal to obey medical advice, along with Kris's quick interference, that had saved the Colonel's life. She was not offended by his rubbing it in. In fact, she had expected it. It was so Jack O'Neill; man in need of full control. But, she would make it clear he needed to abide by her medical dictates this time; whether he liked it or not.   
  
"The medication I'm thinking of is very strong, Sir. It can be hard on the stomach, so you'll need to eat properly; no pizza and no beer!"  
  
"For crying out loud Doc!"  
  
Realizing he was in no position to argue, he conceded.  
  
"Alright, I can live without them briefly."   
  
He did have that fine Irish whiskey to fall back on, he thought.  
  
Seeing the gleam in his eye, Janet knew what he was thinking.   
  
"Kris will confiscate your fine Irish if necessary. No liquor of any kind Mister! I will not have a bleeding ulcer added to the Jack O'Neill file."   
  
She looked to Kris for confirmation.  
  
"Colonel, if you want to recover quickly you will need to follow my instructions to the letter. No seat of the pants flying on this mission. Is that understood?"  
  
He shot her a look of injured dignity, but nodded his consent.   
  
"Good. I'll get you the prescription. Then, I want you to go home, you've been through enough today. Kris will give that arm of yours an ice massage. Later in the week, Kris will meet with Lt. James and myself, to devise a new care plan for you. Lets see how the swelling is in one week. If it is improving, we'll restart therapy. We can always adjust the plan as needed, alright?"   
  
Realizing he had little choice but to try things her way, he decided to be a good patient.   
  
"Sure thing, Doc." Turning to Kris he added, "Lets blow this pop stand, Captain."   
  
Kris noted the exhaustion he was trying to hide and smiled. There he was, her Hard Candy Colonel; in control once more.   
  
"Yes Sir, Colonel, Sir. May I have a quick word with Dr. Frazier?"  
  
"Fine. I'll just check in with Hammond, to see if anything new has come up. I'll meet you topside in thirty minutes."   
  
Nodding to Janet, he left the two women alone.   
  
"I am so relieved there is still more that can be done, Ma'am. The Colonel seemed so discouraged, by the tests Lt. James ran, I was concerned."   
  
Kris was careful not to reveal too much to the good Doctor. Jack deserved his privacy.  
  
"I've been through something like this with him before, Kris. I know he goes all "dark side" as he calls it. But, he always bounces back, once there is a possibility he'll recover. Hope is a powerful tool. Stubbornness of the kind Jack O'Neill specializes in is another. If it is possible to beat this, he will."   
  
Janet was grateful, that Jack had Kris in his corner. With SG-1 off world, he needed someone he could count on. Chances were nil he'd confide in her willingly, but Kris had a great capacity for empathy. So far she had "tuned into" the Colonel's unspoken needs, almost as well as Daniel.   
  
"Try to think of some alternate forms of therapy for him, will you? Something that gets him to use his fingers but seems more like relaxation than work. The Colonel is very easily bored. He hates being confined to the SGC medical level." Janet added, handing Kris Jack's new prescription.  
  
"I'll give it some thought, Ma'am."  
  
Wow that is a tall order, Kris thought. She was still exploring the world of Jack O'Neill. She wished Daniel Jackson were here, he might have some ideas on the subject.  
  
"How long is SG-1 going to be off world?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Janet followed Kris's train of thought.  
  
"When they do return, I'll see if Dr. Jackson has any ideas as well."  
  
"It would help Ma'am, if I had the clearance to read the Colonel's file. I might gain more insight into his interests."  
  
Doubtful that such a request would be granted, Janet assured her she'd talk it over with the General at the first opportunity. As Kris left, she reflected on just how close the Colonel had allowed the Captain to get to the real Jack O'Neill, in such a short time. It gave her renewed hope.   
  
Jack, proceeded down to the General's office, but from the raised voices coming from within, his C.O. was not alone. At his knock and the General's "Come", he ventured inside.  
  
Once inside he found the NCIS investigator, engaging the General, in a staring contest. Jack kept his expression carefully blank, amazed by the sight. He had rarely seen George Hammond this angry. The General's eyes flashed like lightening bolts, his cheeks flushed.   
  
Jack's instinct to defend the General from this man caused his hackles to rise. Turning to glare at the man who dared to upset his friend and C.O., he chose sarcasm to make his point.  
  
"Ah Sir, I so hate to break up what sounds like a love fest. But, if I could, I need a moment of the General's time."   
  
He smiled with feigned innocence, knowing his point had been made, by the returned glare of the NCIS Special Agent.  
  
"Is this matter important Jack?"   
  
General Hammond was grateful for an excuse, to end this annoying confrontation with Special Agent Gibbs.  
  
"Yes General, Sir. It is. A matter, which concerns the future of one of your top ranking officers, Sir."  
  
Jack turned to gaze at George, allowing his worry over today's findings to register in his eyes.  
  
Seeing the dark look in Jack's eyes, George knew the news was not all they had hoped for.  
  
"Please excuse us, Agent Gibbs. We will talk again soon. Keep me informed."   
  
His tone, made it clear to the other man that he had been dismissed.  
  
Once they were alone, George gestured for Jack to take a seat and asked kindly. "What is wrong son?"  
  
"Well George, the news the Doc gave me is not the best."   
  
He went on to quickly relay all that Janet had told him.   
  
"But, if I am a good boy, maybe we'll beat it yet."   
  
His tone sounded lost and uncertain, even to him. There were few men Jack would open up to like this George Hammond was one them.  
  
"Jack, if anyone can regain full use of an injured arm it's you. You've almost died on me a dozen times over. God knows you've survived far more devastating injuries than this before. You have a guardian angel, all the luck of the Irish, or something, behind you. Not to mention, the entire SGC."   
  
This man had endured so much, he thought. How many more times could he beat the odds? George Hammond intended to help him anyway he possibly could.   
  
"Whatever you need, Jack."  
  
"Well Sir; Frazier says no therapy for at least a week. Which means I have nothing to do but heal."   
  
He looked at his C.O., willing him to say yes to his next request.   
  
"George, I'd like all the information we have compiled on this whole chemical in the drugs fiasco. I want to be the liaison for between the SGC and the NCIS."  
  
"Jack, as much as I'd like to allow that; Dr. Frazier may say otherwise. You know as well as I do, that when it comes to the health needs of the personnel of this command, she has the last word."   
  
"I know that, Sir. Would you please talk to her? I'm going nuts here with nothing to do, but rest."   
  
And try to ignore the pain, he admitted to himself silently.   
  
"Makes it hard to maintain a positive attitude." Jack looked beseechingly at his C.O., noting with satisfaction, the precise moment when George caved in.  
  
"Alright Jack, I'll speak with Dr. Frazier. But, remember she has the last word on the matter. Frankly, you are much better suited to handling Agent Gibbs's tactics, anyway. The way he maneuvers, you'll swear that the man has to have been in special ops. He's as closemouthed as a certain hard nosed Colonel I know!"  
  
Relieved that George was willing to try to get around the Doc's Mother complex for him, Jack stood and saluted smartly with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Sir."   
  
As Jack rarely saluted anyone unless it was necessary, George was amused. Laughing lightly, he dismissed the overgrown rascal. As soon as Jack had gone, he phoned Janet Frazier, requesting a meeting ASAP. It would be good therapy for Jack, he thought. But Lord have mercy on the NCIS!   
  
Jack, found Kris, waiting for him topside. The twosome walked silently to her Jeep, for the ride down the mountain to his home. The guard at the gate saluted as they exited. Lost in thought, Jack didn't notice. Before he knew it, they were pulling into his driveway and neither had said a word. Funny, he thought, Kris did not seem to mind his silences. He'd only really gotten to know her in the past couple of weeks, yet she was more in tune with him, than folks he'd known since the first mission to Abydos. Still silent, they entered the house. Jack headed for the shower, while Kris made them both a quick supper.  
  
Once he'd showered and dressed in his sweats, they sat down to an equally silent supper.   
  
It was clear to Kris that Jack O'Neill was done talking for the day. Understanding that he needed his space, in order to deal with all he'd been told today; Kris left as soon as she had finished massaging his arm.   
  
But, not before she had handed him his new prescription, along with a cold glass of milk. Jack complied with her silent request and tossed the pills back, downing the milk in one long gulp. Smiling smugly, Kris left him to work things out on his own.   
  
After Kris left, Jack realized he had come to rely on her a great deal. He wondered how she felt about him? It had been sometime since he had cared what anyone, beside his team thought of him. Cursing himself for an old fool, he put the matter aside, flipping on the sports channel. He must have dosed off, as the ringing of the telephone woke him. Picking it up, he heard the General's voice.   
  
"Jack? Dr. Frazier, will agree to your role as liaison while you recover. But, only if you allow Captain Martin to assist you."  
  
Jack snorted, "You mean baby-sit me Sir."  
  
"Jack, Captain Martin is a competent …" The General began.  
  
"I have no objections General. The Captain is already a great help. I'm aware that I need an assistant. But, will Kris consent to the added responsibilities?"   
  
He already had her looking after him, he admitted to himself easily. Conceding it, didn't cramp his style too much. He could be stuck with worse assistants.  
  
"I wanted to run it by you first, Jack. I'll call the Captain next. If she has any objections, we'll modify the situation."  
  
"Understood Sir. I'll be in first thing…"   
  
"Ah, Jack… Dr. Frasier insists you take tomorrow off."  
  
Ignoring Jack's angry whisper of "Napoleonic Power Monger", he continued.  
  
"I'll send over all the Intel we have so far, in the morning, for you to study while you rest. Oh and Jack? Thanks."  
  
Jack's emotionless reply of "Yes Sir." Made it clear that he'd obey the Doctor's orders, but not happily.  
  
George breathed a sigh of relief. That went well, he thought. Next, he placed a call to Captain Martin. Once he had explained the nature of his call, the Captain had practically volunteered for her expanded role as assistant to the Colonel. She said it would help her figure out an alternate plan of therapy. Slightly puzzled by just what she meant, he thanked her and instructed his aide to gather the information Jack would need.  
  
Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was frustrated. His team had made little progress in the murder of the young Marine. The whole case was a frustration. General George Hammond, Commander of the top secret base known cryptically as the SGC, made it very clear that there were very few places in his base he - or his assistant Agent Kate Todd- would be allowed access. He had been informed, oh so politely, that they did not have high enough clearance. That was made clear over and over verbally, as well as with the constant escort they had of an Air Force SF. Actually, Todd as an ex secret service agent, had higher clearance than he had, but not high enough for the tough old Commander.   
  
Anytime he had met with the General in his office, a barrier over the glass-viewing window just outside, was in place. He therefore, had been privy to a limited view of the facility.  
  
Gibbs and Todd had only been allowed on certain levels of the subterranean base. They had grudgingly, been given rooms in the VIP suites on the Infirmary level. But, had a constant guard outside; to insure they did "not become lost."  
  
Despite the various ploys used by both Agents to try to shake off the SF's, they'd been blocked at every turn. These folks were well trained. So well trained in fact, that he didn't buy the cover story about deep spaced radar telemetry, one iota.  
  
So, at 2400, Gibbs, was still reviewing the few facts they had by Internet link, with the members of his team working back in Washington; when a knock interrupted him. Going to the door, he found the General himself waiting outside.   
  
"What can I do for you General?"  
  
Gibbs, was intrigued, as so far, the General had avoided him like the plague whenever possible.  
  
"Special Agent Gibbs, I just got off the phone with the President. From now on, Colonel Jack O'Neill will be the official Liaison between yourself and the SGC. I trust you will cooperate in this fully."   
  
The General's expression was carefully polite.   
  
"Any further questions, or problems, should be directed to him."  
  
His tone clearly indicated this was an order he expected to be obeyed.   
  
"The Colonel, will be available the day after tomorrow. I will send him all the data you have shared with me so far, for review. Any questions?"  
  
"None, General. We had planned to spend the day tomorrow at the Academy, so that will have to do." He replied, keeping his facial expression deliberately blank.  
  
So, the old man was calling in his war dog. He had not missed the look in the Colonel's eye earlier today, or the tone of his voice. O'Neill was no desk jockey; despite what the official records he'd been given said. So far they had not questioned him, as he was off base incapacitated, during the whole incident. Gibbs had also taken into account that the Colonel had been a victim himself and was therefore an unlikely suspect.  
  
"Fine, then I trust things will move smoothly from here on." Hammond added, making it clear that O'Neill had his full support. Nodding, he left swiftly.  
  
Gibbs pondered the reason for the change. Returning to the Internet link, which he'd left open, he asked, "You all hear that?"   
  
Glancing at the silent Agent Todd sitting opposite him, he noted her thoughtful expression.   
  
"See what you can dig up on O'Neill there in Washington, then get back to us." He stated flatly severing the Internet link.   
  
He looked inquiringly at Todd. Kate Todd had been one of the elite Secret Service Agents, who had the privilege of protecting the President himself. Until that is, she had been dismissed, due to her assisting Gibbs in a murder investigation and therefore breaking her chain of command. An act, she did not regret, nope not in the least.   
  
The name Jack O'Neill was familiar to her. But, she knew relatively little about the man.   
  
"I believe, he was the Colonel involved in that whole Kinsey shooting affair about a year back. Came off as the hero in that. But, the whole thing always seemed a bit off to me."   
  
Noting Gibbs's raised eyebrow, she elaborated.  
  
"First, he was accused of the shooting. Then later, Senator Kinsey said the Colonel, had allowed himself to be used as bait, to nail the real shooter. It just didn't track. I covered the press conference for the agency. The Colonel's body language, at that time, clearly showed his distaste for the Senator."  
  
"Kate, I dislike any number of the people we work for; still do the job. O'Neill does not strike me as the type to shoot a Senator. The story may be incomplete, but it does track."  
  
Gibbs had been a Marine long before NCIS. He knew all about Officers like the Colonel, men who were capable of doing almost anything in the service of their country.  
  
"Still, the guy is an enigma. He is no desk jockey. You'll find that out when you meet him. Lets see what we can dig up here and at the Academy."  
  
Kate had already pulled up the Colonel's official file on her hard drive. 'Whoa!' she thought, 'he is a hunk.' This guy must be candy to the ladies.  
  
"Oh, I think I know just where to start." She smiled to herself. 'We girls do so love candy…'   
  
Captain Mike Forrester was a lab rat by definition. He had been instrumental in the initial investigation of the drug tampering incident, working along side Dr. Frazier and Major Carter.   
  
General Hammond summoned him at 0900, requesting he fill the Colonel in on all he knew. Handing him a thick file and cautioning him that the contents were for O'Neill's eyes only; he'd dispatched Mike to the Colonel's home.   
  
Mike arrived at 1000 knocking smartly on the door. He'd figured O'Neill would be waiting for him. But, it was Captain Kris Martin who opened the door with a smile of welcome on her face.  
  
"Hi, Mike. The Colonel is expecting you." She gestured him inside.  
  
"How are you, Kris? I wasn't aware you'd be here."   
  
'Guess I should have known though,' he thought. Kris had been like the Colonel's right hand, or should he say left hand, the past week or two.  
  
Mike lowered his voice  
  
.   
  
"How is the Colonel taking the news about the arm, Kris? Is he driving you crazy yet?"  
  
O'Neill's fate was already a hot topic on the SGC grapevine.   
  
"The Marine's have started a betting pool; on just how long before he loses his patience. We all know he'll beat the odds, it's just a matter of when."  
  
The whole SGC was pulling for their favorite officer.  
  
"Everything is just peachy, Mike." Colonel Jack O'Neill quipped, as he appeared at the end of the hall.   
  
Sweet little grapevine, he sighed.   
  
"Gives me time to straighten out this whole drug tampering mess. Kris is my assistant on the case. So come on into the living room. You can debrief us both on what you know. Hammond called this morning, to inform me you were on your way."   
  
Slightly embarrassed, Mike followed him, taking in the way Jack guarded his left arm. Oh heck, me and my big mouth. He should have remembered the Colonel had the hearing of a bloodhound, when he chose to.   
  
"Sorry Sir, I was just concerned.."  
  
"No sweat, Mike."   
  
Jack wasn't disturbed by the Captain's concern. If anything, he was touched, although he'd never show it. But, he was anxious to dig into the information.  
  
Changing the subject, he requested, "Fill me in, Mike. But do me a favor; leave out all the scientific mumbo jumbo. I get enough of that from Carter."  
  
Mike relaxed and smiled. He was no stranger to the Colonel's intolerance for minute details. He concisely relayed all that he and the Major, had discovered the night of the blizzard.  
  
Although, Jack knew most of it, it was a good review, from a scientific perspective. But he was confident, that the thick file Mike had handed him, would fill in more of the blanks.  
  
"Anything new from the NCIS?"  
  
"Nadda. They do not share." Mike said, with disgust.   
  
"But, I had coffee with several of the nurses this morning. They told me that Agent Kate Todd, the head guy's assistant, was pumping them for information about you Sir. Seems an SF had escorted her to the infirmary, where she complained of a headache. Then, she proceeded to subtlety question every woman on duty. As it was shift change, there were quite a few still around."  
  
"Oh?"   
  
Jack expected they'd want to find out as much about him as they could, before dealing with him. But, why pump the nursing staff?   
  
"Any idea as to why she'd target them, Mike?"  
  
Mike blushed to the roots of his sandy hair. Damn, now he was caught. He'd have to spill about the general "admiration", the women of the SGC had for the Colonel. He felt awkward. He wasn't sure just how to begin. He glanced at Kris pleadingly.  
  
Kris took pity on him. Most junior officers would have a hard time telling their C.O. that he was an object of lust for the women he worked with; especially an officer like Mike. Mike himself was just as completely oblivious to his own affect on the ladies.   
  
"I think I can fill you in about that later, Sir." Kris said, giving Jack a slight headshake.  
  
Seeing the obvious discomfort, his request had caused Mike, he nodded acceptance.   
  
"Well, if that is all Captain, I guess you'd better report back to the SGC. Kris and I, have a lot of information to digest."   
  
"Yes, Sir. I'm glad you are on it now, Sir. Maybe we'll get a few answers." He said letting the confidence he had in O'Neill color his voice.   
  
Mike saluted Jack, then left quickly.  
  
Jack turned to Kris.   
  
"What the heck was that all about? By the look on his face, you'd think I asked him to dance or something?!"  
  
Kris laughed. She looked at Jack thoughtfully. Could it be, he really was so unaware of the way most of the women, including her, felt about him? It looked that way. This was intriguing. The more she got to know him, the better she liked Jack O'Neill.   
  
"Well, Sir. You see…"  
  
"Just spit it out Kris! I can take it."   
  
Most probably, they called him a Stubborn Pain In The Ass SOB. He was not unaware what a bastard he could be, when on the mend and bored out of his skull.  
  
"O.K. Sir. Just remember you the one who asked me. They… we, call you the Hard Candy Colonel."  
  
Jack had not expected that! He choked on the sip of coffee he'd just taken.  
  
Kris knocked him on the back, trying to help him clear his airway. She couldn't help but smile broadly at his reaction. It was nice to know, he did not have a huge ego.   
  
"Are you alright, Jack?"  
  
Dragging in a strangled breath, he asked the old patented O'Neill, 'you got to be kidding me question,' complete with incredulous expression.  
  
"What?"   
  
"They call you the Hard Candy Colonel. I'm sure the agent, being female, got wind of it and figured she could use it to her advantage." She added sagely.  
  
Jack was not amused.  
  
"That is not funny Kris." He said sourly.  
  
Realizing he thought she was teasing him, Kris took pity on him.   
  
"Jack, come on you are a good looking guy. Not to mention, you've save the world a time or two. In addition,you are the SGC's Second in Command. Those attributes alone send out signals." She informed him seriously.  
  
He looked plain horrified, she noted.   
  
"Add in your sterling personality, charming wit,.. Viola, instant hunk status!"   
  
Oh my God, he thought. He'd never live this down if the guys on his team ever got wind this. After all his hard work building a reputation as a hard ass! First, the news about the arm and now this.. life sucked sometimes!  
  
Kris thought she understood the continued look of distress and discomfort he wore.  
  
"Frankly Sir, I'm amazed no one has told you before. Everybody knows about it at the base."  
  
Jack closed his eyes, composing his expression into one of careful indifference.  
  
"Makes no difference to me, Captain."   
  
Opening his eyes, he could see from her carefully blank expression, and the twinkle in her eyes, that she was not buying it. 'Gad!' He thought wincing.   
  
"Everyone?"   
  
"Yes, Jack. In fact, Daniel has remarked on it several times. He finds it "endearing", was I think the word he used."  
  
Jack groaned.   
  
"Enough Kris, lets forget it and move on."   
  
If Danny boy hadn't used this Intel yet, chances were he never would. Teal'c might be amused, but would refrain from tormenting him and Carter was too military to use such tactics.   
  
At least, he hoped so.   
  
"Not another word about it, understood?"   
  
The pain in his arm had just gotten worse, he realized. Another horrifying thought assailed him. How would he ever be able to face the infirmary staff again, armed with this new information? That is it! He vowed to himself. He was never dropping his pants in that infirmary for the required post mission needle in the butt, again!   
  
"Yes, Sir. Colonel, Sir." Kris bit back her smile, attempting to compose her face into a blank mask.  
  
"The subject is closed, Sir."  
  
They spent much of the day going through the file the General had sent. The Pharmaceuticals Company continued to deny any knowledge, as to how, a top-secret synthetic chemical had been added to both, an anti-inflammatory pill and an injectable pain medication. One, by itself was lethal enough. A mix of both chemicals would slow the impulses the brain sent out, impulses, which stimulated spontaneous respiration. The young Marine had received both, within twenty minutes of his respiratory collapse. The lethal mix, seemed to work at varied lengths on each of the victims, depending on the dosage and timing of administration; coupled with each victim's own unique response.   
  
Area 51, where the formula, the chemical, was derived from was supposedly locked away, had also denied any knowledge of just how a civilian company had gotten their hands on it. Jack's suspicious side took over.   
  
"I smell a rat. Kris, how much do you know about the NID?"  
  
The SGC grapevine had enlightened her somewhat and the General had increased Kris's security clearance, for her role as Jack's assistant in this investigation.  
  
"Well Sir, I do know they enjoy stealing technology, then selling it off for development, with the excuse of protecting our nation from its enemies."   
  
Kris had heard how the Colonel, had played along some years back, apprehending quite a few of the bad eggs, as well as an SGC mole.   
  
Interrupting any further comment, Jack interjected.   
  
"We need to find out, just how soon SG-1 is returning from their mission."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
Kris was puzzled by the apparent change in topic.  
  
Alerting Jack that he needed to fill her in on a bit more information.  
  
"Carter, has a friend in the NID, Kris. He has helped her with an investigation, before. Unlike most of them, he is a straight shooter."   
  
Well Carter, at least had trusted him. A leap of faith, which had helped SG-1 prove that Jack O'Neill, had been framed, in the supposed murder, of that Rat Bastard known to the world as Senator Kinsey.  
  
"Meantime, we'll see what we can pump out of the NCIS."   
  
He grinned. Now he was getting somewhere. The constant aching pain in his left arm lessened somewhat, as he concentrated on planning out a strategy.  
  
"Jack O'Neill, the Hard Candy Colonel, has an idea, Kris."  
  
He planned to use this agent Todd's fascination, with his reputation against her. Ah, Special Ops! Colonel Jonathon nee Jack O'Neill, was in full combat mode. 'Jack old man,' he thought, 'it has been a long time. It would be good to stretch his abilities once more.'  
  
Kris noted the sudden change in the Colonel. His face took on a hard, no nonsense expression, his eyes had becoming lifeless and cold. Kris had seen that look once before, on the frontlines in the Gulf War. She had been involved while posted there, in the evacuation of wounded, by Chopper from an overrun position. The look in the eyes of the Commander of that lost position had had the same deadly emptiness. She'd seen it as they'd flew off, with the Chopper fully loaded, leaving him and the uninjured behind to fend for themselves. Jack O'Neill was taking no prisoners. Glad, that she was on his side, Kris shivered.   
  
"Just what do you have in mind, Sir?"   
  
0700 the following morning, found Kris, in the commissary innocently sipping on a cup of coffee. She had chosen a seat with her back to the wall, allowing her full view of all the entrants to the room. She did not have long to wait.   
  
Agent Kate Todd came in, followed at a discreet distance by her SF escort. She grabbed a cup of coffee while scanning the room. Seeing Kris, she ambled over and asked, "Mind if I share your table?"  
  
Carefully schooling her features, Kris replied in mock surprise.  
  
"Oh… not at all, please have a seat."  
  
"I'm Captain Kris Martin, I don't believe we have met?" Smiling, Kris kept her tone friendly.  
  
"Hi. I'm Agent Kate Todd, NCIS. You are one of the nursing staff, aren't you?"   
  
At Kris's nod, she continued.  
  
"You're assigned to special duty, looking after the SGC's Second In Command, Colonel O'Neill, right?" Todd intended to mix just the right amount of honesty with subterfuge, to pump the woman for information. As O'Neill's watchdog, she must have the inside track on the mystery man.  
  
So far, she had gleaned little from the other women of this base. Oh, they were happy to extol the physical attributes of the hunky Colonel; even sharing his nickname and the reason for it. But, they'd carefully left out anything of real value when discussing him.  
  
"So he's not on duty this morning?"   
  
Boy, Jack was so right about this chick, Kris thought. Secretly elated, she delivered her lines like a seasoned actress.   
  
"Oh, he is with the General at the moment." She gave Todd a conspiratorial look.   
  
"He can be such a trial sometimes. Cranky and stubborn, you know, when he is under the weather. It's all I can do to keep him in line."   
  
"Must be tough, him being your C.O. and all." Kate replied sympathetically.  
  
"Oh, don't get me wrong. Jack is…" Kris blushed, striving to appear embarrassed by her slip.   
  
"That is, the Colonel is a great military officer. Even if he can be a Devil at times, he is really an Angel underneath." She allowed her eyes to take on a dreamy expression.  
  
Oh ho, pay dirt! This one has it bad, Kate thought. Maybe there was more here than a nurse-patient, relationship.   
  
"I hear the other nurses call him the Hard Candy Colonel. Sounds like you agree with them. They say under that hard nosed veneer, he is very sweet."   
  
O.K. here goes, take it slow Kate, she cautioned herself.  
  
"Seems strange, that a desk officer like the Colonel, would be injured in a training exercise. From what my boss and I have read in his file, he seems to have a lot of similar accidents. He must be quite a klutz."  
  
Kris bristled, giving the other woman an irritated look.  
  
"He is far from clumsy, I assure you Agent Todd."   
  
She smiled, a look of undisguised lust in her big blue eyes.  
  
"The Colonel is.."   
  
She pretended to catch herself and look guilty. She looked around, lowering her voice and leaned in toward the curious Agent.  
  
"He isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. But, he is such a man, ya know what I mean."   
  
She winked and sighed. Leaning closer, she confided.   
  
"I keep begging him to keep his nose out of things. To just walk through the last few months before retirement."  
  
Biting her lip, she allowed her eyes to mist over.   
  
"I'm afraid he'll really get hurt one of these days. Then what will happen to.."   
  
She left the last word hang in mid-air, hoping Agent Todd would finish the sentence with the inferred "us."   
  
From the quickly hidden look of triumphant glee on the woman's face, she had assumed just that. Kate Todd thought she had a patsy; it showed in her fake sympathetic smile.  
  
"I see. You are not the first to be in this position; I hope everything works out for you two. Must be tough to keep things.. Professional."  
  
"Oh thanks, Kate. I'm so glad you understand."   
  
A look of worry clouded her face as she added. "I sure hope you will keep this under your hat. Jack would not be happy. Both he and I, would be in serious trouble if anyone… you know, misunderstood our working relationship."   
  
"Your secret is safe with me, honey. We women have to stick together."  
  
Kate smiled sweetly.   
  
"You know, I might be able to help you keep him out of trouble. That is, if you filled me in on anything he pokes his nose into that may look dangerous; I could discreetly keep an eye on him."  
  
"Oh you are such a doll!"  
  
Kris gave Kate, her most vacuous smile.   
  
"I'll do just that."   
  
She pretended not to notice Jack O'Neill quietly enter the commissary, silently approaching them. As Agent Todd had her back to the door, she was unaware of his stealthy presence.   
  
"Who is your companion, Captain?" Jack said in an irritated petulant voice, which startled Agent Todd.  
  
She jumped slightly. Jack couldn't help enjoying her gasp of surprise. Ignoring her, he rounded on Kris.   
  
"You were supposed to meet me ten minutes ago, with my coffee, outside General Hammond's office. If you aren't too busy, do you think you can go and get it now?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Kris, smiled affectionately, obviously unmoved by the Colonel's tone; thereby, reinforcing Agent Todd's impression of their relationship.   
  
"This is Agent Todd, Colonel. Excuse me, Kate. I'll just run get that coffee now, Sir." She hurried over to the large pot against the wall.   
  
Jack nodded at the woman politely, then hurried after Kris feigning a slight limp, carefully cradling his arm in the sling. Kate Todd quickly headed back to the VIP quarters. She was in a hurry to fill in her own C.O. on her new contact and the nice little bit of information she had just acquired.   
  
Once they had closed his office door, Jack turned a questioning gaze on his co-conspirator.   
  
"Well, do you think she swallowed the bait?"  
  
"Hook, line and sinker! Now I understand, the fishing analogy you used, Sir."   
  
Kate laughed lightly.   
  
"Is this what it feels like to be in Special Ops?"  
  
Jack's own smirk, faded with the question. His eyes took on a haunted look.  
  
"I hope to God you'll never have to find out Kris."   
  
He shook himself slightly.   
  
"Now I want every detail, spill it."  
  
Kris repeated the entire conversation, complete with the full range of expressions. Jack couldn't help but admire her acting prowess. She was a natural covert operator, he thought. But, he intended this to be her only venture into that shadowed world.   
  
"I don't think her boss will be that easily fooled, Kris. Gibbs is a tough one. The General and I have been discussing our next move, he's behind our plan one hundred percent."  
  
He hesitated, a look of concern crossing his face.  
  
"I think it only fair to warn you. That there may be.. well… repercussions if the base personnel get wind of our supposed relationship."  
  
"I can handle it, Colonel. There are worse things I could be accused of, you know. I have always wanted to be the scarlet woman." She admitted, in a teasing tone.  
  
"Scarlet woman! I think you've read too many romance novels, Kris!"   
  
He laughed, enjoying the banter.  
  
"Oh? Just how is it you know so much, Jack? Read a few Harlequins yourself?" She teased him.   
  
Feigning wounded dignity, he sniffed.   
  
"Duh! I wasn't born yesterday ya know. Besides, T' reads that crap. Likes to ask me all sorts of questions about Earth's moral values, generally tormenting me. Even quotes passages! Don't know why he doesn't just bug Daniel with all that and leave me blissfully ignorant."   
  
He indulged in a long-suffering expression, making Kris giggle.   
  
"Alright, lets get serious. SG-1 is due back at 1000 hours tomorrow, so we don't have a great deal of time to get Operation Inept Colonel off the ground."  
  
Kris couldn't help it, she laughed louder. He was so not inept! Noting his playful frown, she took a gulp of coffee attempting to regain her composure.   
  
"Phase two Sir?" She questioned him, in her best military voice.  
  
"Affirmative, Captain. Let the games begin!"   
  
Jack gathered up his borrowed eyeglasses. Then both of them headed off to their meeting with the NCIS Agents, scheduled for 0930 sharp.   
  
Kate arrived back at the VIP room, which the NCIS had been using as an office, just as Gibbs made an Internet connection to the rest of his team in Washington.   
  
Agent Tony DiNozzo grinned cockily, launching into the information he had so far gleaned, about one Colonel Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill.   
  
"His file has so many classified areas, it's unbelievable. The Deputy Director attempted to get more info, but was informed that the President himself had sealed most of the file. One thing for sure, this guy was deep covert operations." DiNozzo said, clearly impressed.   
  
"His file, lists Special Forces operations from the Southeast, to Iraq, over more than twenty-five years of service. He was a P.O.W. in the Gulf, Gibbs." He said with sympathy.  
  
"Spent four months in an Iraqi hell hole. Most of what he endured is classified, but it's clear he was tortured."  
  
Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard, Medical Examiner, interrupted.  
  
"I remember the case of a chap who endured the same. I examined the remains, once they'd got him home. The things those Bloody barbarians did to the poor fellow, made even me squeamish. I had a look at the medical portion of the Colonel's file Jethro; he was pretty much a basket case, when they finally shipped him stateside."  
  
"But?" Gibbs asked intrigued, although he'd never show it.  
  
"He recovered, to continue his classified service. That is, until his young son accidentally died.."  
  
"That's in our copy of the file Ducky." Gibbs said, a tad impatiently.  
  
Unruffled, Ducky continued.  
  
"Yes, well as you know he retired and by all accounts was suicidal. Until, a General West, apparently a distasteful fellow, called him back for another classified mission…"  
  
"A one way mission, Gibbs." Tony DiNozzo interjected, cockily.   
  
"But, he came back." Gibbs added.  
  
"Yes, only to retire again. Spent a year stargazing on his roof."   
  
Tony read, his eyes on his own computer screen.   
  
"Until, General Hammond called on him, to be the Second in Command of the SGC, seven years ago. A top secret base dedicated to the research of deep space telemetry." Tony said, with obvious disbelief.   
  
Kate Todd interrupted.   
  
"Some of that would explain a few of the things, I was able to ferret out about the Colonel. The Nursing staff is very protective of him. We won't get much information from them, Gibbs. They have closed ranks. In fact, all the women of this base seem to have a general attraction, to the man."   
  
"However, I've managed to gain the trust of his "assistant" Captain Martin.."  
  
"I thought she was a nurse, Kate." Jethro questioned.  
  
"She is, but she is assigned exclusively to the Colonel while he recuperates. She is currently acting as his aide."  
  
She looked pointedly at her boss.  
  
"I think they share much more than a professional relationship."  
  
"That Kate, is strictly against regulations, you know that." Gibbs replied doubtfully.  
  
Kate was adamant.  
  
"I'm telling you, after seeing her with him this morning, it is quite obvious she is in love with him. Even if it is a one way affair, she'll be useful. The Captain voiced her worries O'Neill might poke his nose into something dangerous, or sustain another injury, before he can retire. So, in the interest of protecting her "Hard Candy Colonel-"  
  
Kate rolled her eyes in disgust.  
  
"-the Captain is willing to keep me informed. Which should help us, keep him, out of the way, until we can solve this case."  
  
"Kate, do you really think O'Neill, an ex-special forces veteran, is that dense?" Gibbs stated disgustedly.  
  
"Captain Martin, made it quite clear he was not the sharpest tool in the shed. Frankly, I don't understand why General Hammond tolerates the man. There is something very off here."  
  
Attempting to drive her point home, she tried reason.  
  
"Look Gibbs, he is a desk officer; yet amazingly enough, despite that fact, he is in charge of training the new recruits! Hence, the Colonel has been a guest in the infirmary more times than a combat platoon! From all accounts, he is either mighty clumsy, or just plain dense!"   
  
She was becoming defensive now. Gibbs, however, was one shrewd operator. He doubted the cover story about radar telemetry. Further, he knew O'Neill was not just a desk officer; the whole training thing blew that cover. This was a top-secret military instillation. He expected to be fed misinformation. He accepted that fact up to a point. But, he did not have to like it.  
  
"Look Kate, these people are protecting a very secret agenda. They want to find the perpetrator of this crime, just as much as we do." Gibbs advised her impatiently.   
  
"Just don't expect anyone of them to be helpful, unless it proves useful to their needs."   
  
Maybe Gibbs was right. But no, she knew the relationship between the Captain and the Colonel, was more than professional, had to be. She had seen this kind of thing before. In fact, she had indulged in a similar relationship herself once. A fact, no doubt that Gibbs, was remembering right about now, damn!  
  
"But, the Captain will keep us informed, I am sure of that. Some women find protecting empty headed macho hunks like O'Neill, just to irresistible."  
  
"Do you Kate?"   
  
Jethro smirked at her. Her red-faced indignation amused him mildly. It also, made him doubt her normally objective analysis of a situation. His memory of her involvement with an officer, not so long ago, was still fresh in his mind.  
  
"Maybe you are a bit prejudiced, eh Kate?"  
  
"Gibbs, you really are a bastard." She whispered.  
  
Hearing her, he sorted.  
  
"Alright, I have a meeting with the man of the hour, in five minutes. We will reconvene afterward."   
  
He severed the Internet link, sitting back thoughtfully. He didn't miss Kate's irritated glance, as she struggled to calm down. Maybe he wasn't such a bastard, after all. Maybe, he had hit more than one nerve with his sarcastic comment. Maybe, Kate did find the macho type extremely irresistible.  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Kris had stopped off to fill in Janet Frazier, on Operation Inept Colonel. They would need her help, once SG-1 returned from their mission. Janet was not a happy camper. Although, she had reluctantly agreed to O'Neill's role as liaison, she'd had a more limited role in mind, than the Colonel obviously did.   
  
"Colonel, I thought you understood that rest is crucial to your recovery. I've given in to your requests before, to begin therapy, despite my better judgment. Now it seems, I have repeated the mistake all over again. What will it take to make you listen?"  
  
Jack had had enough of her meddling. He was not doing anything strenuous, for crying out loud!   
  
"Doctor Frazier," He said tightly, "as I have repeatedly informed you oh so many times, I am a big boy, and…."   
  
Noting Jack's rising color and rigid stance. Kris stepped in, hoping to defuse the situation, before it got out of hand. It would not help matters if these two could not compromise a bit.   
  
"Dr. Frazier, the Colonel is taking it easy Ma'am."   
  
She now had their full attention, so she continued.  
  
"Trust me Doctor, the Colonel does. He has been following your orders. This matter is important, but not physically strenuous. You have my word. If things do become physically demanding in any way…"  
  
"Come on Janet, Kris knows her job. She has been looking after me. I've been a good boy. Took all my meds. I am eating "correctly". Give me a break will ya?"  
  
Jack was not about to relinquish this opportunity. Janet needed to see reason.   
  
"Look, so far the NCIS hasn't been forthcoming with any of the details, regarding this case. Now, our little plan may just work. In which case, we may find out just who the Rat Bastard is that killed young Smith. So lighten up and give me a hand, alright?"  
  
Noting Janet's closed expression, he decided to appeal to her compassionate side.   
  
" Look Doc, this could very well be my final mission. You of all people should understand that little irony. If my arm does not heal properly and you know that's a possibility, I will have to retire. I'd like to end my career in a positive way if I can. I'd appreciate your support in this, Janet." He added softly.   
  
Janet hadn't realized, that Jack O'Neill had such a handle on his possible future. Usually, he was a glass half full kind of patient, always expecting to fully recover. Now, she was more worried than she had been before. She was sure he was keeping something vital to himself. He was never forthcoming about just how rotten he felt, till it was almost too late. Janet looked him directly in the eye and asked.  
  
"Are you quite sure there is nothing else you'd like to tell me, Jack?"   
  
"Janet, I promise I am not keeping a thing from you." He replied, returning her intense stare.   
  
"On the contrary, I need your help for my plan to succeed. So, will you please listen to the whole scenario?"  
  
His sincerity told her two important facts. One he needed her help to pull this off and two, no matter what she said, he was not going to back down. She also realized that she was overreacting. It was all so frustrating. She wished he would understand, just how important rest was to his recovery. Oh lord Janet, she told herself, just who are you kidding? This was Jack O'Neill she was trying to pin down. The best she could hope for was that he would at least slow down a bit. Well, as long as Kris was watching over him, she could relax a little.  
  
"Alright Colonel, fill me in. Oh and Kris, if he does not listen to your advice, I want to know STAT. Both of you would do well to remember, that when it comes to medical matters, I am the C.O. of the SGC."  
  
Jack, sensing that any further remarks, would only prolong his suffering at the hands of his own personal little Napoleon, quickly filled her in on her part in his plan. Janet promised to do her part without voicing any further reservations. Relieved, Jack noted the time was 0924. Bidding Janet a quick goodbye, they proceeded to their appointed meeting with Agents Gibbs, and Todd.   
  
Jack, with Kris in tow, arrived at Gibbs's temporary office at 0930 sharp and rapped lightly at the door. Agent Todd opened the portal quickly, ushering them inside with a smile.   
  
Jack moved forward and into the room slowly, with an exaggerated limp. With his arm in a sling, favoring his right knee, he appeared less formidable than he had previously.  
  
Nodding at the silent senior Agent, Jack gingerly took the empty seat at the meeting table, across from Gibbs. Kris assisted him, making a show of being solicitous to his needs. Then she pulled up a chair beside him, opening a folder and laying it out carefully for the Colonel. Jack feigned irritation with her fussing, sending an icy glare her way. She returned his look with a sweet, tolerate smile. Gibbs noted the exchange with interest. He wondered just where Kate had gotten her impression, that this relationship was more than professional.  
  
So far, it appeared the Colonel, just barely tolerated the Captain. Noting that the Colonel was now looking his way with the icy stare, he returned the scrutiny, with similar intensity. After brief contact, the Colonel's gaze faltered and skittered away. Now that was interesting, Gibbs thought. Maybe the man was less formidable then his first impression had allowed. Clearing his throat, he opened the meeting.   
  
"Colonel O'Neill, I understand that you are now the "Liaison" for the SGC in this investigation."  
  
Jack was in full special ops mode. His goal was to appear burnt out and inept. He kept his voice deceptively soft.   
  
"That is correct. And as such, I would appreciate being kept fully informed, Agent Gibbs. So far, you have been less than forthcoming with my C.O. General Hammond. I assure you Agent, I am not such a push over."  
  
Pulling the borrowed eyeglasses from his pocket, he made a show of donning them, pretending to have difficulty focusing on the papers before him.  
  
"According to the minute information you have so far shared, you have few, if any, leads. Seems to me, you should have something to go on, by now."  
  
He peered over his spectacles at Gibbs, raising his left eyebrow sardonically.  
  
Gibbs wondered just where this was going. Keeping his expression carefully blank, he responded flatly.   
  
"No, frankly we do not have to keep the SGC informed. This is strictly NCIS jurisdiction."  
  
"That may be the hard fact, Gibbs. But, one of my Officers was murdered; I take things like that rather personally. I expect to be kept in the loop."  
  
Jack's smile did not reach his eyes.  
  
"Or, I could launch my own investigation."  
  
Gibbs decided to change tactics. Smiling boyishly, he replied, "Well Colonel, just what is it that you think we are keeping from you?"  
  
"You don't mention much in the report I have here. I assume, you questioned the Pharmaceuticals Company representative, who gave the drugs to the SGC and the Academy?"   
  
Noting Gibbs slight nod of confirmation he added, "Well?"  
  
"The normal representative was on sick leave at the time. A Miss Harding, a new and very green rep. was handling things. Evidently, the drugs were only meant to go to the SGC. Miss Harding sought to glean favor, by dividing the shipment between the SGC and the Academy."  
  
"So the tainted drugs were meant for the SGC. A fact, you decided to keep from us Agent?" Jack responded without inflection.   
  
"I wonder why, you felt it unnecessary, to inform the General, that a plot may have been perpetrated against the SGC alone? At the very least, Dr. Frazier should have been informed. Other drugs may also be tainted. Are the lives of the personnel of this base of so little consequence to you?"  
  
"On the contrary Colonel, we wanted more concrete evidence of a plot, as you so aptly put it, before alarming anyone here at the SGC." Gibbs responded tightly.  
  
"I find that odd, Agent." Jack said expressionlessly.  
  
"Really, Colonel? I would think as a Commanding Officer, you'd understand the possible panic, that such an unsupported theory could cause."  
  
Gibbs lowered his voice to drive home his next point.  
  
"Could it be Colonel, that this is not the first time your base has been a target of a plot of this kind? A fact, which you have kept from us?"  
  
Bingo, Jack thought. He swallowed the hook, now lets reel him in. Feigning embarrassment, Jack glanced sidelong at Agent Todd and then leaned towards Gibbs, as if to draw him into a private conversation.  
  
"Look Gibbs, as I am sure you are fully aware, I myself have personally been party to a plot, or two. I am in charge of the base security. By keeping me in the loop, you help me do my job. Help me and I will cooperate with you fully."  
  
Was the Colonel trying to make a deal here, Gibbs wondered and if so why? Was his job on the line? Had Gibbs fallen for a hard ass façade?   
  
Maybe, the Colonel was as inept as Todd inferred. He would not be the first Officer to become a burn out. Perhaps confiding in O'Neill would prove beneficial. The guy might just spill some valuable information. Or be satisfied enough, not to get in the way.  
  
"Look Colonel, if we fill you in fully on what we have so far, will that be enough to keep you from interfering in our investigation?"  
  
"It's a start Gibbs." Jack stated flatly. "I will make no promises. But, if I am fully apprised, I foresee no reason to intervene further."   
  
"Good enough for now, Colonel." Gibbs conceded, grudgingly.  
  
He planned to feed O'Neill, just enough information to get him to back down. If the guy were the burn out they suspected, it wouldn't take much, just enough to pacify the General.   
  
"Kate, connect us with DiNozzo in Washington."  
  
Once the connection was made, Gibbs introduced the Colonel to DiNozzo. DiNozzo, had worked with Gibbs long enough to read his unspoken cues. Following a protocol they had set up a long time before; they fed O'Neill partial information.   
  
"Tony, I have filled the Colonel in about Miss Harding. Want to update us on the sick leave taken by the original rep?"  
  
"Sure thing, Boss. Seems the rep. a Donald Dial, was found dead of a drug overdose three days ago. He had just undergone surgery for a broken nose he'd received in a car accident. The same accident, which prompted his sick leave two weeks before. Looks like he took too many pain pills, mixing them with booze."  
  
Noting O'Neill's questioning expression, he added, "I checked Colonel, not the same drug sent to the SGC."  
  
"Did this Dial have any history of drug abuse, or alcoholism?" Jack asked.  
  
"No Sir, Colonel. He was clean, no criminal record either. The Police of Colorado Springs ruled it accidental." DiNozzo responded.  
  
"Anything on the chemists, the Pharmaceuticals Company employed, to produce the formula for the drug?" Captain Martin whispered to the Colonel.  
  
Jack shot her an inscrutable look. Then repeated the question louder, so that DiNozzo would hear him. A little tidbit, Gibbs did not fail to take in.  
  
"Yes well, he checks out clean too, Colonel. But, he did have a temporary assistant, who has since disappeared. The company has no record of the man. They have since fired the chemist, for allowing an unknown into the lab to help, without properly verifying his credentials."  
  
"Any description of the "assistant"?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes Sir, Colonel, I am faxing it right now. Nothing in the data base so far. He is not on the wanted list. We did get a partial print off a test tube. Abbey is still working on it."  
  
"Abbey?" Jack raised an eyebrow as a dark haired young woman, whose tattoos indicated an obvious affinity for Gothic style, came into view.  
  
"Abbey is our forensics specialist." Gibbs introduced the Colonel and Captain, all the while discreetly using sign language, to communicate with Abbey.  
  
Jack did not fail to notice the silent dialogue going on. He chose to pretend he was unable to understand it. But, not wanting to appear totally dense and thus, over play his hand, he asked, "Is she deaf, Gibbs?"   
  
Gibbs shook his head to the contrary.   
  
"Then, what is the signing about?"  
  
"They do that all the time Colonel; drives me crazy too. I've learned to ignore it. They are just practicing. I don't think they are even aware they do it anymore." Kate interjected, hoping the Colonel would buy it.  
  
Jack, sticking to the dumb Colonel routine, merely nodded his acceptance of the hasty explanation. Further validating, Todd's estimation of his lack of intellect and reinforcing Gibbs's own renewed estimation of O'Neill. Abbey meanwhile, had launched into her spiel about just what techniques she was using, to try and determine whose partial print they had. Jack allowed his eyes to glaze over. A technique he had used numerous times on the scientific members of his own team; prodding them to get to the point. Gibbs noticed the Colonel's vacuous expression and signed Abbey to make her point.  
  
"So it will take a little time as yet, Gibbs."  
  
Abbey then proceeded to recount her own analysis of the tainted drugs. Adding her theory, on just how the chemical may have been added to the formula.  
  
The faxed composite drawing of the missing "lab assistant" finally spewed out. Kate Todd handed the paper over to Kris, who set it before Jack.   
  
Jack gave the image a cursory perusal, hiding any reaction behind a carefully bored expression. While Gibbs, Todd and DiNozzo, reviewed other bits of information. All of which, O'Neill had previously read in the file he received from General Hammond.  
  
One hour later, Gibbs noted that the Colonel appeared satisfied. Vowing not to interfere as long as he was kept informed, O'Neill and the Captain left. Leaving Gibbs to wonder if he'd made the right choice. Still unsure if the Colonel was truly as dense as he had appeared.   
  
Jack was ecstatic. Kris had proven herself not only to be a consummate actress, but also a natural born manipulator. She had handled herself in the meeting with the NCIS like a pro.  
  
"That little display, of feeding questions to the inept superior officer, was perfect kiddo!" He praised her, once they returned to his office.   
  
"Me, Sir? I think you are the one who missed his calling. Do you think they all bought it?" She asked him.  
  
"Todd is totally taken in. But, is Gibbs? No, Gibbs is still keeping his options open. The man is no push over. The General is right. Gibbs must have a history in Special Forces, he is just too cool about all this." He responded, sinking wearily into his chair.  
  
"Can't tell about the others yet."   
  
"Doesn't help that Gibbs, was so damn busy, making sure none of them revealed too much information." Kris added archly.  
  
"Noticed that did ya? Guess it's lucky for us Kris that I read sign language." He informed her with a wry smile.   
  
"The tattooed lady, is still running the partial fingerprint, with no luck as yet."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me, Sir. What other talents are you hiding?" She said, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
"Are you going to share?"  
  
"Naturally, just promise me one thing." Noting her nod of consent, he continued.   
  
"You'll keep my additional talents to yourself. Danny likes to think he is smarter than me. I'd hate to disappoint him." He cautioned her, winking.  
  
Pushing the faxed composite image over to her, he asked, "Does this guy look familiar to you at all?"  
  
The long faced man appeared to be in his early twenties. Other than that, he had one of those bland, non-descript faces, which would blend easily into a crowd. Yet something nagged at her.  
  
"I am not sure, Sir." She looked questioningly at Jack. "But, something tells me I've seen him somewhere before. I just have no idea as to where."   
  
From Jack's carefully bored response in the meeting, when she had first placed the paper in front of him, she suspected that the Colonel did have an idea as to where.  
  
Jack smiled at Kriss.  
  
"Ya know Captain, I'm thinking you'd have made one hell of a special forces operative."  
  
His expression quickly shifted into a cold icy stare as he added.  
  
"I have a very good idea as to just where I've seen this character before. Things just got a little less murky."  
  
Once the Colonel had filled her in completely, he made a quick call to the General's office, updating George Hammond.   
  
After ending his call with the General, Jack sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his right thumb and forefinger. Kris, noting his pallor and obvious fatigue, insisted Jack call it a day.  
  
"Don't make me make it an order, Sir." She pleaded, with a playful grin.  
  
He'd been absently rubbing his injured arm, throughout their conversation.  
  
"I promised Dr. Frazier you would not over do it. It looks to me like you are in need of something for pain and a nap."  
  
"A nap Captain?"   
  
He snorted with contempt.   
  
"Are you going to tuck me in too?"   
  
"If I have too Colonel."   
  
To emphasize her point she moved toward the phone.   
  
"I did promise to fill the Doc in, should you resist advice."  
  
"Benedict Arnold!"   
  
He reproached her with a glare.  
  
"Fine, we order lunch, then go back to my place. I'll rest, but no nap!"  
  
"You'll take something for the pain?"   
  
Noting his irritated nod she continued.  
  
"I don't like playing the heavy, Jack. Try to cooperate, will ya? How about a game of chess?" She added, in her most cajoling voice.  
  
"Sweet." He said brightening.  
  
Sometimes he was such a big kid.  
  
"Loser pays for the take out for the next two days."   
  
'Some kid,' she thought, realizing she had been had.   
  
Noting his fake smile of innocence, Kris muttered.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling I have just been played, Colonel?"  
  
Crap, Kris thought, Janet will kill me if she finds out. "No pizza! You promised the Doc."  
  
"She never said anything about Chinese." He informed her triumphantly. "Nor did she forbid me a burrito or two. In fact, the only things she did forbid food wise, was pizza. That leaves oh so many possibilities…"   
  
He continued his long list of junk food, as they made their way up and out of the mountain. Making Kris laugh, despite her resolve to be firm.   
  
Mike Forrester was frustrated. He had spent the night, personally meeting the entire night cleaning crew of the SGC. When that failed to reveal the man in the fax, he'd started in on the files of the off duty members. Finally just after dawn, he found the file he needed. Only to discover from the chief SF, that the guy was AWOL and had been for the past 24 hours.  
  
He was so not looking forward to informing the Colonel. He hated to disappoint his hero. Worse, he hoped he was not the unlucky Airman, who would have to tell General Hammond.  
  
The General was usually the most patient of men. But, the recent events had made him a bit short tempered. Picking up the phone, he sighed with resignation, stealing himself for the upcoming conversation before dialing the Colonel's cell number.  
  
As they burst through the wormhole at 1000, Sg-1 was surprised to find, Dr. Janet Frazier and General George Hammond, waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp. The stern no nonsense look in the General's eye, brought Major Sam Carter up short. Wondering just what could be wrong, her first reaction was to worry that something had happened to Colonel O'Neill.  
  
Daniel and Teal'c were alarmed as well. But, before they could utter a sound, the General ordered them to "report to the infirmary STAT!" Just doesn't seem right, George thought irritably, SG-1 without Jack O'Neill. He sighed, well I might just have to get used to it.  
  
A serious Janet Frazier motioned for SG-1to say nothing, as she led the trio to her domain. Once there, she dismissed her usual medical team. With a vague reference to possible contamination, she herded them into an isolation room and closed the door.   
  
Soon after, the SGC grapevine was a buzz, with the rumor that SG-1 was on stand down and isolated till further notice.  
  
Jack eased his way into the isolation suite at 1500. He'd used his considerable special ops expertise, to make his way there undetected. If his team was surprised to see him, they did not let on. Janet had already filled them in on the events of the past several days.   
  
She had also made it very clear, just how displeased she was, that none of SG-1 had informed the Colonel they'd be going off world without him.   
  
Stunned by Janet's obvious displeasure and the unhappy news, that Jack's injury was far more serious then they all had first believed. Daniel was feeling guilty. His excitement over the mission to PX8678 had blinded him, he realized now. He should have made sure Jack was kept in the loop, even if he was supposed to be recuperating. Daniel knew Jack would hate it, that they were off world without him to watch their sixes. Somehow he'd have to find a way to communicate his regret to Jack. But, from the look on Jack's face, now was not the time.   
  
Sam was also feeling guilty. She had hoped they'd be back from the relatively simple mission, before the Colonel missed them. But, a slight glitch with the DHD, had delayed their return.   
  
Now that they were back, military bravado would forever mask the Colonel's true feelings on the subject, and her own military armor would further prevent any discussion of the subject. They'd grown apart somewhat in recent months. Ever since that fiasco of a mission involving that rat Maybourne, she had felt awkward expressing herself on any personal level with the Colonel. She missed the camaraderie they'd used to share. These days, she had difficulty reading him and today was no exception. If he was as hurt as Janet indicated, it did not show in his demeanor now; he was all business.  
  
Teal'c felt regret, that he had not been there to support his warrior brother. But, he had every confidence O'Neill would triumph over adversity once again. Teal'c would endeavor to make it so.  
  
"So guys, Janet fill you all in?" Jack asked with studied nonchalance.  
  
"She has indeed, O'Neill." Teal'c bowed his head slightly in respect for his leader.  
  
"But, I am confident that the good Doctor is not fully aware of your plans. She made it quite clear, that you are to rest as much as possible."   
  
"Just how bad is it Jack?" Daniel couldn't resist asking.  
  
"What Daniel? The situation with the NCIS?" Jack replied, deliberately misunderstanding Daniel's question.   
  
"That's why I have had you isolated. Tonight, you'll all be removed to the Academy Hospital for treatment. Seems you've all contracted scarlet fever."  
  
"Scarlet fever, Sir?" Sam asked incredulously.  
  
"Why the Academy?"  
  
"Oh you'll never actually arrive at the Academy, Carter. All three of you are booked on a fight to Washington at 2400." He informed them, using his no nonsense command persona.  
  
"Carter, you have an 0900 meeting at NID headquarters with an Agent Malcolm Barrett."  
  
He gave her shocked hiss, a knowing smile.   
  
"T', you and Danny boy, have some undercover investigating I need you to perform."   
  
"Why do I get the feeling you are not going to be getting the rest Janet intends, Jack?" Daniel inquired with a knowing grin.  
  
Choosing to ignore Daniel's outburst, Jack continued.  
  
"While you all were off on PX whatever, Captain Martin and I, have been running interference with the NCIS. I think the whole tainted drug incident, was a direct assault on the SGC. Seems the drug rep. was new. The regular guy died under questionable circumstances. She split a single shipment, which was intended only for our infirmary, with the Academy. On top of that, the lab assistant who helped prepare that shipment has gone missing."  
  
"So someone here at the SGC was the intended victim." Teal'c summarized.   
  
"Perhaps the entire SGC was the target, O'Neill."   
  
"But, it seems a pretty poorly thought out scheme." Carter interjected.  
  
"They would have no way of knowing just who would be treated with the tainted drugs, or when."  
  
"Unless, someone here at the SGC is involved and leaking that kind of information." Daniel added, remembering the last time they'd had a mole here at the SGC.   
  
"The NID would be the first and most likely suspect. But, I thought we'd rounded up all the bad apples, Jack."   
  
Jack nodded, looking him directly in the eye.   
  
"I think we have another suspect Danny."   
  
Seeing Daniel's dawning recognition. Jack grimaced with distaste, confirming his suspicion.   
  
"Kinsey."   
  
"But, why would Senator Kinsey risk involving himself in such a poorly planned venture?" Carter wondered out loud.  
  
"Well Carter, which team spends the most time as guests of Dr. Frazier in the infirmary?" Jack asked her smugly.  
  
"But Sir, despite the fact we do spend an inordinate amount of time in the infirmary, he'd have no way of knowing when that would be likely."  
  
"Unless, as O'Neill suspects, we have a rodent here in the SGC." Teal'c advised sagely.  
  
"That's a mole Teal'c." Daniel corrected him smiling.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c smiled, raising his eyebrow with unrestrained humor.   
  
"Is that not a rodent Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"He's got ya there, Danny boy." Jack teased him, laughing lightly.   
  
"Looks like we are going to need a rather large mouse trap."  
  
"I still don't buy it, Sir." Carter argued.   
  
"After he used you to his advantage in his bid for the White House, why go after us?"  
  
"I'll give you one clue Carter. He is grayish brown and has enormous eyes." Jack stated smugly.   
  
"Not to mention, a definite affection for Colonel Jack O'Neill," Daniel added.  
  
"Thor made his preference for Jack and SG-1, quite clear to the Senator, as well as to the Chinese, French and the British delegates, at the summit last year."   
  
"Hence, not only securing control of the SGC by Hammond, but making an ass out of Kinsey." Carter agreed.  
  
"With SG-1 out of the picture, or more accurately Jack, he would have a much easier time of usurping the General's position." Daniel continued, crossing his arms around himself with chagrin.   
  
"Aren't politics grand kids?" Jack stated archly.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c concurred.   
  
"Just exactly where are Teal'c and I, doing all this undercover investigating Jack?" Daniel asked, hoping his suspicions were wrong.  
  
"Danny, you are just going to love this!" Jack crowed sarcastically.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt it Jack." Daniel said, with equal sarcasm.   
  
"NCIS headquarters Washington D.C." Jack informed them with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Ah, I wish I could tag along boys. But, I've got to stay right here and continue to run interference."  
  
Teal'c raised his eyebrow with irony.   
  
"We shall indeed miss you, O'Neill."   
  
He had no qualms about the mission. If O'Neill was confident, then so was he. Noting that Teal'c was now in full Jaffa combat mode, Jack slapped him playfully on the back. Then he proceeded to fill his team in fully, on the roles assigned them in Operation Inept Colonel.  
  
Carter's wry smile and Daniel's snort, when he'd informed them of his plan's code name, had warmed his heart.  
  
"Dr. Frazier, the General, Captain Martin and I, will be covering your tracks."  
  
If this was to be their last mission together, the least he could do, was watch their six.  
  
At 1800 SG-1, minus their Colonel, were carried out to awaiting ambulances for the transfer to the Academy Hospital. They were each encased in isolation transport containers for the journey. A very concerned Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Martin and Dr. Frazier, walked alongside the orderlies entrusted with the delicate transport.   
  
Jack noting the additional curious presence of Agent Gibbs, at the exit to the mountain, stopped to have a word.  
  
"Agent Gibbs, what brings you out here?" Jack kept his voice weary and disheartened.  
  
"The health of my team, factors in your investigation how exactly?"  
  
Gibbs was just covering all the bases. He was still not fully convinced, that O'Neill was the burn out he seemed.   
  
"Just curious Colonel. Heard they contracted scarlet fever, seems odd they'd need to be isolated in this manner for a childhood ailment."  
  
"My peoples health concerns are far from your business Agent Gibbs."   
  
Janet Frazier played the irate, overbearing Doctor, part to the hilt, Jack noted with hidden pride.   
  
"I suggest you stick to the investigation our esteemed President assigned you to."   
  
Pushing past the stunned Gibbs, she climbed into one of the waiting ambulances.   
  
"Lets get this show on the road Sergeant!" she ordered, slamming the door.  
  
"She just loves to take charge. Has lots of really big needles, she relishes poking us all with." Jack informed him, with an exaggerated grimace.   
  
"I'd stay out of her way, Gibbs. She is little, but very feisty." Jack added with a shudder.  
  
Gibbs glanced at O'Neill, taking in the grimace and shudder. So, the little Doc intimidated the tough hard ass Colonel. How far the mighty are fallen. Gibbs returned to the mountain in disgust, without comment.   
  
Kris Martin watched him go stifling a smile. Jack really should have been an actor. Realizing Gibbs was still within earshot, she chided Jack.   
  
"Now Colonel, we really must getyou home and into bed. It has been quite a long day for you. Dr. Frazier cautioned you not to overdo it." Taking his right arm, she led him toward the parking lot.   
  
Jack let her lead him along exaggerating his limp, guarding the left arm, still in it's sling.   
  
Out of the corner of his eye, Jack noted that Gibbs had stopped to watch them go, a look of undisguised contempt on his face. Deciding to really play it up for the Agent, he responded with a whine.  
  
"Between you and that Napoleonic power monger, one would think I was an inept ninny!"  
  
Taking her cue from Jack, Kris added, "Now Sir, no one thinks any such thing. We are just concerned, that's all…"   
  
Kris continued the platitudes all the way to the car. Once they were safely ensconced within the vehicle, she burst out laughing.   
  
"This could be addicting, it's so much fun!"  
  
Jack made sure Gibbs was no longer in view and then gave vent to his own humor.  
  
"Ya sure you betcha snookums!" he chortled.   
  
The ambulances stopped halfway down the mountain, discreetly releasing Sg-1 from the suffocating isolation containers. Then, they quickly sped on toward the Academy, lights flashing, just in case they were being followed. Teal'c, Sam and Daniel, found the transportation, which Jack had arranged for them, parked in the dense woods. All the windows, of the late model black sedan, were darkly tinted. Inside they discovered, three small carry on bags containing civilian clothing, identification, money, side arms and ammunition, for each of them. The mission was a go.  
  
Continued in part two DANNY THE GOTH 


	2. Daniel the Goth

Top of Form

**Daniel the Goth.**

**By Cjay  
**  
(Resonance part II.)

O'Neill slipped down the corrugated escape tube with studied grace, despite having his left arm in a sling. Kris Martin followed him with equal agility. Quietly sneaking into the SGC was no mean feat. But, Jack O'Neill was up to it. It was not the first time he'd accomplished such a maneuver. Therefore, he was an able teacher for the less experienced Kris. The fact that he also knew all the high-level security codes, made it easy for them to disable the locking mechanism on the hatch. They climbed all the way down to level 26, where Major Carter's currently empty lab was located. Once inside, they'd closed the door.

Jack had somehow temporarily disabled the security cameras, for this portion of the base. When she had asked him how he'd accomplished such a feat, he'd quipped.

"Tricks of me trade, me darlin, trick of me trade." with a passable Irish brogue.

Kris noted that despite the long climb and his recent injury, Jack was not the least bit winded. Unlike herself, who was panting and sweating, from the more than two hours of exertion. He quickly booted up the Major's laptop, hacking into her private files like pro. 

The man really kept a great many talents secret, publicly hiding his true nature behind a dense façade. Kris had realized early on that he was bright; but over the last few days, she had found out, Jack O'Neill was way smarter, than even she had suspected. In fact, she would have to reclassify him as brilliant.

Still, she was unclear as to just why, he kept so many talents hidden, from so many, especially his team. Looking over his shoulder. Kris was further amazed, as he proficiently traced the Internet activities of the NCIS, over the last two weeks.

Jack printed out e-mailings, both to and from, the NCIS for later study. Then he e-mailed Agent Malcolm Barrett, at the man's private e-mail address, signing his missive "Hutch." Prior to logging out, he erased all his activities, deleting the files and Internet connections expertly.

"It's 0300, time to high tail it back up top, head home and call in sick for the day." He informed her looking at his watch. 

"Poor inept O'Neill took another fall, once again injuring his arm. Looks like old Doc Frazier needs to make a house call." He added slyly.

Three and a half hours later, Dr. Janet Frazier was paged overhead for an urgent call. She was just arriving for duty, so had not as yet made it to the infirmary. She took the call just outside the VIP suite, where Gibbs had set up his temporary office.

Speaking in a stage whisper, Janet inquired.

"This is Doctor Frazier, who is this?"

Listening briefly she continued, "How badly is he hurt Captain Martin? I see. Keep him immobile till I get there… I don't care what he says… threaten him with the extra large needle, that will keep him quiet."

Hanging up, she turned to the SF stationed there.

"Please inform the General, that Colonel O'Neill has apparently slipped in the shower, aggravating his injuries."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." The SF responded smartly.

"I'm going to collect my bag, then head to the Colonel's house to examine him." Turning on her heels, she made her way to the infirmary, hoping she had spoken loudly enough to give Agent Gibbs an earful. 

Samantha Carter was startled, when just as she was leaving to meet him at his NID office, Agent Malcolm Barrett turned up at her Hotel. Smiling, Barrett informed her he had a car waiting, ushering her to a black SUV waiting at the curb.

Once they were underway, he handed her an e-mail printout.

"I received this on my private e-mail this morning." He informed her without inflection.

Sam read the page quickly, noting it was supposedly from someone calling himself Hutch. It instructed Barrett to "meet Major Carter away from NID headquarters, someplace secure." Further it demanded he "Listen up and help the Lady."

Sam smiled, handing the paper back to Barrett.

"Do you know who sent it?"

Sam knew, but she was playing this close to the vest.

"I have my suspicions."

"What I do not understand is just how my secure and private Internet address, was accessed." He added, with chagrin.

"So Lady, just exactly what is this all about?"

Sam filled him quickly, noting he said little, asking few questions till she was done.

Sighing, Malcolm wondered just what he was getting himself into now.

"Alright Major, I agree with O'Neill. Lets see just what we can dig up on Kinsey."

Daniel Jackson felt out of place. He really was not the type to frequent this kind of establishment. But, the disguise he was currently wearing made him look the part. Who knew Teal'c was such an artist? 

He'd given Daniel several Gothic type tattoos, with an indelible marker, early this morning. It took the better part of an hour, but Daniel now sported a large dragon over the left side of his neck.

Teal'c had also drawn in a few other surprises on his torso. Just in case Daniel did "indeed follow O'Neill's request", that he use every avenue to get close to Abbey Sciuto. Daniel was not about to employ seduction. He had his principles. He had integrity. Jack knew better, didn't he? Just because Jack O'Neill had a chameleon's ability to become someone else, did not mean Daniel Jackson, Doctor of Archeology and Linguistics, would do the same!

None the less, here he was, pulling at the ridiculous dog collar Jack had insisted he wear. Dressed in beat up jeans, a sleeveless black tee shirt, with his nails painted black, sporting a fake eyebrow piercing. Well actually, he thought, the eyebrow thing looked 'wickedly real.' Waiting at this weird excuse for a coffee shop, for Abbey to make an appearance.

According to Jack's Intel, she frequented the place everyday, prior to heading into work at the NCIS. Daniel had ordered coffee, and then sat quietly near the door, taking in the clientele.

Nearly everyone here, except the wizened old gent who ran the place, was attired in some form of Gothic wear or another. Relaxing, once he'd downed a couple of cups of the man's surprisingly wonderful coffee, he spied Abbey as she strolled through the door. She was cute he thought. The photo Jack had shown him really did not do her justice.

Daniel, as an Archeologist, was accustomed to many different, often strange forms of dress. So despite his own discomfort wearing the Gothic style, he found it somehow alluring on Abbey. He'd been informed that the young woman was, in Jack's opinion, the straightforward type. 

"Just hit on her directly, Danny boy. Her type admires that kind of approach." Jack had instructed him.

Still wondering, just exactly where Jack had gotten his information, Daniel approached her, as she waited patiently for her order.

"Hi, I was admiring your body art. Cool web." He said, indicating the overly large spider's web tattoo she had on her neck.

Turning to look him over, Abbey smiled. Taking in the 'cute dude' in front of her, noting his dragon tattoo, she replied.

"Thanks, that's a pretty awesome tatt you've got yourself." Offering him her hand, she introduced herself. "I'm Abbey. Do you have a table?"

Amazed that Jack had been right on, Daniel smiled, nodding toward his table near the door. "Yeah, I do. Does that mean you'll join me?"

"Depends..." Noting his confusion she elaborated. "That is, if you are asking. And if, you'll tell me your name."

"Yes I'm asking. My name is Jack Daniels."

Escorting her to his table, he tried not to feel like a total idiot. 

Jack had picked his cover name. Insisting that a twist of his real name, was not only easier to remember, but would allow him to feel less of a liar. Jack really could be 'such an ass,' Daniel thought. Oddly, it seemed to be working. He felt eerily comfortable with the alias. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult after all.

"So Abbey, what exactly do you do to keep busy?"

Laughing lightly over his name, wondering if he'd changed it to flaunt convention, she replied. "I'm a forensic specialist."

"Hey, we have a lot in common. I specialize in ancient history. Currently, I'm on loan to the Natural History Museum, studying some new artifacts."

Noting her interest, he continued.

"Mummies…"

"Cool!" She interrupted him.

"I mean, that is something I've always had an interest in."

"Really?" Daniel responded, leaning toward her earnestly.

"I'd love to show you my research. I've got loads of photos…" He let the sentence drop off, allowing a hint of innuendo to invade his tone.

Abbey found his straightforward approach very sexy. He may as well have invited her up to see his etchings! An added bonus was that this man was also very good looking. There was something boyish, yet dangerous, in his crooked smile and the big blue eyes, behind those wire rims. Obviously he was also intelligent, and she could see from his physique, he was quite fit.

In essence, he was everything she was looking for in a man. 

"I'd like very much to share your passion with you, Jack Daniels." She whispered to him huskily, leaning in to emphasize her point.

"But, right now I have to get to work."

Noting his disappointed frown, she added, "Why not walk me there? It's only two blocks from here.'

"Then if you'd like, we can get together for supper. I know this cool place up town."

Daniel found himself responding with genuine interest. This woman was enigmatic and sexy. She was also, smart and quick. He found himself looking forward to getting to know her.

"I'd like that very much Abbey." He agreed, rising to take her hand.

Feeling the need to interject some honesty he added.

"My friends call me Danny."

Abbey seemingly unaffected by this revelation led the way, as they talked about their mutual interests. Once they'd reached the NCIS building, she promised to meet him for dinner. Daniel returned to his hotel, wondering if Sam and Teal'c had had similar success in their appointed roles in this operation.

Teal'c was not enjoying his role in O'Neill's strategy quite as much. He had been assigned the alias of a morgue assistant. Somehow, O'Neill had ascertained that the Medical Examiner's regular assistant was on holiday, for the next several days. Seems, the man had won an all expense paid trip to Vegas. One he had to take advantage of immediately, or lose. Teal'c smiled to himself, as he once again admired O'Neill's ingenuity. His brother warrior hid many talents from the world. But, Teal'c had long ago realized a great many of them.

His papers identified him as one Murray Johnson, Medical Technician. He wore a black wig, cut to hide his golden tattoo from prying eyes. The added addition of a surgical cap completely obscured the emblem. During the briefing in the isolation room, O'Neill had instructed Teal'c to just be himself. Use his natural observation skills and "soak up" any information that the talkative Dr. "Ducky" Mallard, put forth. His previous experiences as First Prime had exposed him to the handling of the dead, many times before. But, it was not a role Teal'c relished.

The day past slowly for him, until the arrival of the small dark haired woman, he recognized from the photo O'Neill had given Daniel Jackson.

Abbey was anxious to fill Ducky in, on her new acquaintance Jack Daniels, a historian she'd met that morning at the coffee shop. She chatted animatedly with the Doctor for sometime, before she caught sight of the big Jaffa, standing quietly in the background.

"Oh hello." She smiled brightly at him.

"I'm Abbey."

"Excuse my lack of gentility, Abbey my dear." Ducky said in his lilting British accent.

"This is my temporary assistant, Murray. Murray, this is Abbey."

Moving forward out of the shadows, Teal'c bowed politely to the young woman.

"I am most happy to make your acquaintance Abbey."

Abbey found the man's formal manners intriguing.

"You are definitely not from around here are you?"

"Indeed, I am not." Teal'c agreed.

"But, I adopted your homeland as my own sometime ago."

"A most welcome addition to the United States, I assure you Abbey." Ducky stated smiling, patting Teal'c on the back.

"Murray is a most polite and interested listener. Doesn't wear a set of headphones to drown out my ramblings." He added dryly.

Noting Murray's confused frown, Abbey elaborated.

"Ducky's usual assistant wears a set of headphones, listening to sports while they work. Ducky finds it irritating."

"Indeed." Teal'c responded with a thoughtful frown.

"Is that not most disrespectful?"

Laughing, Ducky replied, "My thoughts exactly Murray. You and I shall get along famously."

Turning to Abbey he inquired.

"Anything new from Gibbs today?"

"Murray" moved slightly away, keeping busy with arranging instruments, feigning disinterest.

Evidently the two found no reason to distrust him, as Abbey relayed the answer to Ducky's query.

"It would seem that Colonel O'Neill isn't the total burn out Kate suspects. He evidently recognized the composite we faxed over, a fact he neglected to mention at the time. The guy was working at the SGC on the night cleaning detail. But, he went missing just about the time O'Neill became involved in the case. Gibbs was quite irritated." Abbey stated wryly.

"However, the Colonel won't be available to annoy Gibbs for a day or two. He slipped in the shower and took a fall this morning."

"That should make Jethro very happy. He so hates explaining himself." Ducky smiled affectionately.

"I think the good Colonel is a dark horse. Jethro would do well to keep a close eye on him." He informed her sagely.

"Reminds me of an Officer I knew back in sixty nine…" He went on for sometime about the unfortunate man, who'd gone berserk, killing his entire squadron in a fit of posttraumatic stress.

Finally, he asked Abbey about her search for the match on the partial fingerprint, taken from the Pharmaceuticals company lab. 

Abbey then went on to explain, that the computer software, was running over a billion prints and it could still take quite some time.

Eventually, Abbey returned to her lab. It took only a word or two from Murray to get the talkative Doctor to fill him in, regarding the case of the murdered young Airman. Unfortunately, none of this information was new to Teal'c.

Meanwhile Jack O'Neill had not been idly lying about. Nor was he planning to "take it easy" as Janet insisted, when she made her mock house call. As soon as she left, returning to the base, to cover his absence and fully brief General Hammond, he and Kris, quietly took the back way out of his home.

Cutting through his neighbor's backyard, they hopped into a cab heading to the Airport.

Once they were airborne, General Hammond had assured him by phone, that Agent Gibbs was accepting their little drama. He'd cornered Janet just as she'd return from Jack's home, demanding an explanation. Janet had lied beautifully, George had said. In fact, he was of the opinion, that the good Doctor was just too adept in the lying department, for her own good. Jack had privately known all about Janet's talent, for sometime. She had covered for him on more than one occasion. A fact for which, he would be forever grateful. 

At 1700 Mr. and Mrs. J. Martinson checked into the Plaza Hotel in Washington D.C. They were shown to the honeymoon suite, on the top floor over looking the city below. Mrs. Martinson immediately sank down wearily onto the luxurious king sized bed with a sigh.

Winking suggestively, Mr. Martinson tipped the bellman handsomely, applying the do not disturb sign to the door, closing it firmly. 

Mrs. Martinson then called room service and ordered them a meal, with instructions that they "leave the cart just outside the door." While Mr. Martinson opened his luggage, pulling out his .9mm Beretta, checking to make sure the safety was still on.

"So Mrs. Martinson, what shall we do now?" Jack cracked with a lewd smile.

"Oh I don't know, Mr. Martinson. Maybe you could start by reapplying your sling." She groused.

"Then keep your promise to fill me in, as to just why we had to sneak out of the Springs and fly to Washington." She continued, assisting him in reapplying the much-needed sling, to his left arm. 

Noting his frown of discomfort, she added lightly.

"Or we could fulfill the requirements of a honeymoon suite." Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, hoping to make him laugh. 

Lord he loved bantering with this woman, he thought.

"Never let me get away with anything do you Kris." He laughed. 

"Alright, we are here to watch SG-1 six." He added with gravity.

"Also, to play out a hunch I have as to just where we'll find that missing lab assistant." 

Jack had just booted up his laptop, preparing to "surf the web" for clues, when his cell phone rang. Recognizing the number of the caller, on the caller I.D. display, he answered crisply,

"O'Neill." 

He listened intently for several minutes without comment, glancing at Kris, he added a terse.

"Understood, keep me informed please, Sir."

His cold, empty, special ops mask was back in place, making Kris shiver. 

Daniel was having a great time. The "cool" place Abbey had suggested turned out to be a nice authentic Indian restaurant. He found the spicy food and intelligent conversation, exhilarating. But, he'd gleaned little, regarding the investigation NCIS was conducting. However, Abbey had offered him a tour of her lab in the morning. Maybe he'd be able to learn something then.

He'd been about to pay the bill, when he caught a glimpse of an oddly familiar face, in the shadows, at the back of the dimly lit establishment.

Making an excuse, about needing the facilities, he made his way toward the spot he'd last seen the figure. Only to find the area deserted. 

Using this opportunity to check in with Sam, he neglected to mention the possible sighting. Unsure if he'd actually seen whom he thought he had, he returned to Abbey, a bemused smile on his face. He was spending way too much time with Jack, he thought.

Samantha Carter had met Teal'c at 2030, in the Hotel lobby, for a quick supper, in the dining room. They exchanged the events of their day in a hushed whisper. Neither was satisfied with the small amounts of progress, made so far in Operation Inept Colonel, each hoping Daniel was having more success.

Lingering over the meal, they were just about to return to their rooms, calling it a night, when Teal'c spotted a familiar figure drifting across the lobby. Using hand signals, he indicated his observation to Major Carter. They quickly returned to her room, discovering a worried Kris Martin waiting for them.

"I know we are not suppose to have any contact, but I'm worried." She explained, before either could make an inquiry.

"Jack has gone off by himself. Normally I don't suppose I'd be so concerned. Except, he is still not fully recovered. I doubt he'd admit it, but he still tires easily. On top of which, he has very little strength in the fingers of his left hand. I insisted he contact you two before he went off half-cocked. But, as you are aware he can be very stubborn."

"Indeed Captain Martin, where has O'Neill gone?" Teal'c inquired, his own worry clouding his normal reserve.

"To be honest, I'm not sure Teal'c." She said with a sigh. 

"Just after we checked into our Hotel, he received a call from General Hammond. They had a very short and terse, conversation. One, which he refused to fill me in on fully. He said it was a 'need to know' type call."

Noting the Major's expression she went on.

"I know what you are thinking Major. But it was more than a clearance issue. He went into that full blown special ops mode of his, sat down without another word and started surfing the web."

Incredulous Sam interrupted her.

"He surfed the web Captain?"

Major Sam Carter had never known her Colonel to willingly use a computer, let alone surf the web.

Nodding ironically, Kris continued.

"After an hour of searching, he abruptly stood up, grabbed his gear, said something about Daniel being followed, told me to stay put and left. Maybe this will shed some light on things." She added, handing Sam a computer printout.

"Jack intercepted it on one of the web sites he said the rouge NID used, to relay directions to they're various 'cells.' He called it an Easter egg."

"An Easter egg?" Sam Carter asked with surprise.

"I'm surprised he would know the term, let alone how to access one." 

Noting Kris's confused expression, she elaborated.

"It's a message hidden within a message, or program."

Kris shrugged, turning her attention to the printout in question. 

"What do you think it means?"

The printout was rather cryptic.

It read, "Book Boy spotted snooping around D.C. Watch dog, out of the picture. No sign of other escort. Extreme prejudice warranted."

Teal'c and Sam exchanged concerned glances.

"How long has the Colonel been gone?" Sam asked Kris.

"He left right after he found this, around 1840." Kris replied crisply.

"I waited at the Hotel as instructed, until 2130, when he was suppose to check in with me. But, he failed to call, so I tried his cell phone with no luck. Then I headed over here to you."

"Is the Colonel armed?"

Sam was already coolly checking her own weapon. 'The Colonel was always punctual, something had happened.'

"Yes, he has his Berretta, a small gun in his right boot and a wicked looking knife, in the waistband of his trousers." Kris informed them, with a shudder.

Despite her trust in SG-1, their cool acceptance of danger, took some getting used to. She was after all a nurse, not a warrior.

"Go back to your Hotel in case the Colonel returns, or tries to contact you." Major Carter ordered her, attempting to call Daniel on his cell phone. Swearing softly, under her breath, when she received no response.

"We'll go look for Daniel and the Colonel. Dr. Jackson checked in with me at 2000. He and Abbey, were eating at a restaurant called the Magic Flute"

"Alright, call me as soon as you find them Major."

Kris requested, not in the least bit embarrassed, about revealing her deep concern.

"Jack is special ya know?"

"He is that, Captain." Sam Carter agreed, with a sympathetic smile.

Sam knew all too well just exactly how special Jack O'Neill really was.

"Indeed." Teal'c bowed slightly to Kris.

"We shall not allow O'Neill to come to more harm Captain." Despite his benign expression, the big Jaffa appeared quite menacing. Somehow Kris believed him.

Jack had followed Daniel, ever since he'd left his Hotel to meet Abbey for supper. He'd caught a glimpse of a dark figure tailing them, as soon as they'd left Abbey's building. The guy was good, but he was no Jack O'Neill. Despite the sling on his left arm, Jack was still as agile as a cat. He kept a discreet distance, tailing Danny's tail, without detection, grateful it was a moonless night. The lights from the city really lit things up, a bit, too much for his taste, as it made his efforts to maintain stealth more difficult.

Jack concentrated on tapping into his dark side, searching for the cold-blooded special ops operative he'd once been.

The General's call had been disturbing. Using code, he'd updated Jack on the most recent events, back at the SGC.

Evidently, Agent Gibbs was the cautious type. He and Kate Todd had gone out to O'Neill's home, not long after his encounter with Janet, to "check in" with his liaison. Knocking on the front door, he'd heard music coming from the inside. When repeated attempts, to summon someone to the door, had failed, Gibbs became concerned. After all, the Colonel was injured. Perhaps he'd come to more harm. Checking all the doors and windows, he'd found one "unlocked" and eased himself in. Unfortunately, no one was at home.

Curious, Agents Gibbs and Todd combed the abode, finding nothing but a radio playing in the bedroom. Moving outside, to continue the search, they checked the two vehicles in the driveway. The large black truck belonging to the Colonel had two flat tires, but the Jeep registered to the Captain was unlocked and appeared intact. Kate opened the door to the Jeep, finding a note on the front seat addressed to O'Neill. 

Picking the note up with a gloved hand, she then walked back toward the truck Gibbs was investigating, carefully opening the envelope while she moved. It read, "GOODBYE, O'NEILL! KABOOM!"

Screaming a warning to her boss, Kate threw herself forward, just as the Jeep exploded. Gibbs was thrown back from the concussion, slamming into the hard concrete of the driveway.

According to the General, neither Agent was seriously injured. But, Gibbs was more than a little put out. He was demanding explanations. The General had so far kept him in the dark, but once Gibbs's superiors reached the President, Hammond would be obliged to fill him in fully.

Hammond had already handled things with the local Police department. Jack had listened intently, but had asked no questions. Hammond realized that as usual, Jack O'Neill was not in the least bit surprised at this turn of events.

Trusting that his most experienced officer was fully capable of taking things from here, he none the less had cautioned.

"Colonel, watch your six. This just got more complicated." 

Knowing the General would wait for him to make further contact, Jack turned his cell phone to vibrate, just in case Kris got nervous and tried to call him. The last thing he needed was a ringing cell phone in his pocket, when he was trying to be invisible. Jack glanced at his illuminated watch noting it was 2133. He was supposed to check in with Kris at 2130. Feeling the familiar tingle of the cell phone in his hip pocket, he smiled. Kris was as impatient as he was sometimes. He was reaching for his phone, when he spotted Daniel and Abbey, leaving the restaurant. Kris would have to wait, he thought. I don't want Daniel to overhear my voice, spotting me on his six. The kid would be annoyed enough when he did find out. Despite the fact that Daniel was more than capable of looking after himself, Jack still worried over him like a big brother. After all, when he'd first met Daniel, the kid had been such a geek!

O'Neill easily found Daniel's stalker, carefully leaning against a wall half a block up. Keeping to the shadows, Jack followed Daniel and Abbey, with his eyes. They seemed to be totally focused on each other's company and therefore, paying little attention to their surroundings. 'Damn it Daniel,' Jack thought, I taught you better than this! Look around you kid!

Just as the couple passed a darkened alleyway, two dark clad men pulled them roughly inside the alley and out of sight.

As Jack rushed forward, still veiled in shadows, the stalker ran across the street, as a large black van raced out of the alley, halting briefly to allow him to hop into the cab. It then sped off, leaving a very frustrated and concerned, Jack O'Neill behind.

Kris, Teal'c and Sam, got no farther than the Hotel lobby. As they exited the elevator in a rush, Jack was just coming in the Hotel's front door, his expression was cold, his eyes empty. Taking in the trio, he turned his dark gaze upon Kris.

Cocking his head to one side, he whispered harshly.

"Just what about my order to stay put, did you not understand, Captain?"

Straightening into a correct military posture, Kris responded quietly.

"Sorry Colonel, but when I couldn't reach you by cell I got nervous. I thought it would be a good idea to bring the Major and Teal'c, up to speed, Sir."

Kris hoped she didn't sound as spooked as she felt. This was a Jack O'Neill she'd had little exposure to. The hard edge to his voice and that cold expression, made her feel decidedly uneasy.

Using hand signals he gestured for silence, turning on his heels he led them outside, to an awaiting dark SUV. Indicating Teal'c should take the wheel he jumped into the front passenger seat, leaving the two women to take the back.

Once they were all seated, Jack again addressed Kris.

"While you were busy running around playing Chicken Little, I went back to our Hotel to fill you in."

He told her in the same hard tone.

"I figured this is where you'd run to."

Pointing to a small black computer case on the backseat, he addressed the Major.

"Carter, make yourself useful with that thing will ya? Now, while Carter boots up that doohickey, I'll fill you all in on recent events."

Sam Carter opened the case and booted up the enclosed laptop. As she did so, the Colonel informed them of Daniel's abduction.

As Jack coldly relayed the events of the evening, Kris was unable to contain her, she gasped in dismay.

"Oh my God!"

Jack cast a look her way, softening his tone.

"Captain, I realize this is your first mission of this kind. But, when I give you an order, I expect it to be obeyed to the letter. There is always a reason for my orders. See I'm a Colonel and I don't have to explain them. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal, Sir." Kris responded.

His more forgiving tone reassuring her that she was no longer in it deep. "It will not happen again, Colonel."

"Good. Carter, pull up the program labeled tracking device." 

O'Neill continued, dismissing the subject.

"Lets get back to the business at hand. I placed a small tracking device in Daniel's disguise. Carter, got that program going?"

"Yes, Colonel." Sam confirmed.

"Teal'c, head southeast, make a left at the next intersection." 

Kris seemed to be the only one who was surprised by O'Neill's revelation. He had seen to everything quite nicely.

Looking up, she caught his eye in the rearview mirror, affixed to the visor in front of him. Catching her eyes, he arched a brow ironically at her, as if to say, "After all we've been through recently, you still doubt my abilities."

Kris looked down at her lap embarrassed that she had doubted him. Looking back up, she noted his eyes still boring into hers. Suddenly he winked. Kris breathed a sigh of relief; the Jack she knew was still there somewhere. He was still her Hard Candy Colonel. She should have known better.

They had been traveling for about twenty minutes, following the directional signal of the tracking device. Other than directions, they had made little conversation, each lost in their own thoughts.

"O'Neill we are being followed." Teal'c informed him calmly.

"That would be our friend, Agent Barrett." Jack responded with equal calm, dialing a number into his cell phone.

"Carter, how are we doing with that tracking?"

"Dead on so far, Sir. They are headed out of the city. Bearing southwest." Sam reported keeping her eyes glued to the laptop screen.

Jack had evidently made a connection and began speaking into his cell phone quietly.

"Barrett? O'Neill here, how many men have you got back there…Good, keep on our six, we are going to need backup. Oh and Barrett take a look behind you, you are being followed."

He listened briefly.

"Well, lets just say I was expecting you." Snapping his cell shut, Jack advised the others on the exchange.

"He seems a bit surprised he has been made. That should be Agent DiNozzo on his tail."

"DiNozzo, Sir?" Sam piped up.

"How did the NCIS..?"

"I called him Carter. There have been a few developments since we last met." He replied, archly.

"Barrett has called in the Calvary; he's got two other vehicles on route. That should give us another seven or eight men. Hopefully we'll find Danny, before they can do any real damage."

Kris's concern was increasing with the mileage. It wasn't that she did not trust in Jack, Teal'c and Sam. She fully believed they would save the day in the end. No, it was what might happen in between, that had her spooked.

Unable to contain her worries any further, she questioned.

"Who are they, Colonel? What do they want with Dr. Jackson, Sir?" 

Realizing that Kris was voicing his own fears, Jack responded curtly.

"I suspect they are associates of whoever is behind all this. Most likely, they want to know just how much we know. Until they get the information they want out of him, they won't kill Daniel." 

Lowering his voice, so that only Teal'c could hear him, he added.

"At least I hope not."

"What about Abbey?" Kris asked.

Jack's bleak stare in the rearview mirror, answered her without words. Oh lord, she prayed quietly, watch over them.

Abbey cradled Danny's bloodied head in her lap, wondering if they had stumbled into the Twilight Zone.

'Some date,' she thought. A few drink, dinner, nice conversation and abduction. Two huge men dressed head to toe in black, had jumped them, just as they had passed an alleyway.

Sporting guns, they had pushed the couple toward a waiting black van. 

Danny had protested, attempting to reason with the larger of the two. Snarling, the man had struck Danny in the head with his pistol, knocking him senseless to the pavement.

The two bullies had then pushed Abbey into the Van, throwing a limp Danny in after her. The bigger of the two had climbed into the back with them, shoving Abbey to the floor and into Danny's unconscious form. As the vehicle lurched forward, he turned on the overhead dome light, covering Abbey with his pistol.

Shooting the big bully a contemptuous glare, Abbey examined Danny in the weak light. He had a large gash over his left eye, which was bleeding profusely. Fishing in her purse for something to staunch the bleeding, she found a fresh packet of Kleenex.

Appling pressure to the wound, she demanded to know just why they had been abducted.

"Shut up bitch!" The burly figure ordered, with malice.

Undaunted, Abbey chastised the behemoth.

"Oh nice, do you kiss your Mother with that mouth?"

"One more word and I'll put a bullet in you." He warned her.

"We don't need you anyway. The Boss just wants the 'Book Boy' there, you are expendable."

"Really?" Abbey wondered if this guy was as stupid as he looked. "You mean to tell me he likes boys?"

"Ha! Lets see how smart you are once the Boss gets hold of you." He smiled with glee.

"You'll be begging for a bullet, before he is through with you."

"I thought you said he only liked boys?" Abbey taunted him.

"Yeah, well maybe he'll let me play with you a while, before we kill you and your boyfriend there. I'd like that, yeah, I'd like that a whole lot." He said running his free hand over her jaw.

Jerking her head away from the offending caress, Abbey rolled her eyes in disgust. 'Gad,' she thought, 'it's not the Twilight zone after all; it's a James Bond novel!'

Clutching Danny's inert form more closely to her bosom, she decided to keep silent, trying to figure out just where the Van was headed. As there where no windows, she started counting turns. Perhaps, she could guess the distance and maybe, the general direction they might be going.

One thing for sure, Danny was more than a historian. She doubted these guys wanted him to lead them to King Tut's tomb.

After about an hour, the bleeding from Danny's head wound had stopped, thanks to Abbey's attention. But, he was still unconscious. 

Noting the bleeding had ceased, the big bully guarding them, had pushed them together and bound them securely, with plastic restraints. Working for the NCIS, she had seen similar restraints used by the military. This was becoming quite a puzzle, she thought. How does a mild mannered, bookish fellow, like Danny factor in?

After a while, Abbey realized she had lost track, of the many turns the Van had taken. Exhausted, she rested her head against Danny's shoulder. Soon she was drifting off to sleep, hoping when she awoke, the nightmare would be over.

Back at the SGC, Agent Gibbs had just been released from the infirmary. The little volcano of a Doctor, had finally agreed he was not seriously injured. O'Neill hadn't mislead him about one thing; the Doc was little, but very feisty.

He'd received a call from DiNozzo, filling him in on the events back in Washington D.C.

Storming into the General's office, glaring at Hammond, he challenged.

"Just what else has your Colonel neglected to fill me in on? I just got off the phone with my people in Washington. It would seem that they received a call from O'Neill. A very cryptic call, instructing them to meet him at a Hotel and tail him, armed to the teeth."

"Agent Gibbs, I have not heard from Colonel O'Neill since 1745 this evening."

The General could be equally irascible when challenged.

"At which time, I was filling him in on your little escapade at his home. Events, I might add, in which you had no business being involved." 

Visibly making an effort to calm himself, the General lowered his voice. 

"Look Gibbs, I gave Colonel O'Neill full authority to carry on his investigation."

Noting the tight expression of the other man he continued.

"Frankly, if you had been more forthcoming, we would have been more inclined to be up front with you. I do not expect to hear from O'Neill until he has more to report. He is a seasoned Officer and is more than capable, of handling anything that comes his way. We will just have to bide our time."

Dismissing the man, George Hammond ran a weary hand over his face. He would never let on, but he was worried. He realized and not for the first time, that if he still had hair, it would be as silver as O'Neill's by now. 'Ironically, the Colonel by himself would have produced most of those gray hairs,' he thought with a smile. Glancing at the clock he noted it was 2400. Closing his eyes he tried to get comfortable in his big chair, settling back to wait.

Abbey awoke slowly, realizing she was still tightly bound and resting on Danny's shoulder. It was pitch black and the Van had stopped moving. Listening intently, she could hear only her own breathing and that, of the man beside her. Assuming he was still unconscious, she was startled when he spoke to her, his quiet voice sounding loud in the silence.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this, Abbey." Daniel informed her, regret lacing his voice.

"Actually, I am sorry about a few things."

"Just exactly what have you gotten me involved in Danny? It is Danny, or is that a falsehood as well?"

She whispered acidly, still resting her head on his shoulder. 

"No, that is yes, my name is Danny, Dr. Daniel Jackson. I'm sorry I had to lie to you Abbey. Did they hurt you?" He whispered.

"Not yet. But, there have been threats."

Cutting him no slack, she continued her questioning.

"So, we have established you lied about your name. I assume you are the Dr. Daniel Jackson of the SGC. The same Daniel Jackson who is supposed to be suffering from scarlet fever, in Colorado." 

"That would be me." He replied softly.

Wincing with a gasp, when she shifted her position bumping him. 'Gad his head hurt.'

"Sorry, how bad is it Danny?" Abbey inquired, with concern.

"I think at the very least you've got a concussion." 

Despite the fact he had lied to her, obviously using her to glean information, she liked him. Liked him a lot. He reminded her of Gibbs, in a milder, more boyish way. Jethro had always been a favorite of hers.

"Yes, I recognize the signs." Daniel responded wryly. 

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I am in for a lot worse. Abbey, no matter what they do to me, say nothing." He added urgently.

"So, you want me to just sit back, let them do God knows what to you and not say a thing?"

Abbey was incredulous. 'This could not be happening! He was so calm. This was not the Twilight Zone, definitely a James Bond novel.'

"Well, just exactly what do you know anyway?" He asked in a matter of fact tone.

"Only that I am a Historian, which by the way I am technically and we just met. As this was our first date, we hardly know each other."

"In other words, that is all you are going to tell me. Just your real name." She replied with amazement.

"It is for the best. The less you know, the less you can tell. Maybe they will let you go." He said, in a reasonable tone.

Understanding he was trying to reassure and protect her, she was none the less annoyed at his naïveté.

"Get real! We both know I'm expendable." She snorted.

"The big behemoth that nailed you already made that very clear." Hearing his indrawn breath, she continued. "Don't even try to convince me otherwise, I wasn't born yesterday. I think we should come up with some false information to feed them."

The head injury was making him a bit fuzzy, Daniel realized.

"O.K. Exactly why would we do that?"

"To buy time, that's why."

Realizing he must be a bit addled by the head trauma, Abbey laid out her plan. 

"Look, I know you are not alone here. Whoever your backup is has to be looking for you by now, right?"

Feeling his nod, she continued.

"So, we buy time. Hopefully, help will arrive before they get impatient and kill us."

"Jack would like you Abbey. He'd like you a lot." Daniel replied with genuine admiration. She was cool under fire, reminding him of his friend and C.O.

"I assume that is a compliment?" She replied with a smile in her voice. So, Ducky was right. The Colonel was much more than he let on. 

"So, spill."

"Alright, we don't have much time, so we paraphrase the truth. I've noticed it seems to work."

Daniel set about to feed her the false information. Lacing the story with just enough truth, to keep their captures interested.

The Colonel was indeed more than he let on, much more. Agent Barrett couldn't help but admire his tactics. Once he was aware he would have to involve the NCIS fully, he had actually given them an invitation. Damn, but the man was cool under fire. Glad he was on the Colonel's side, he dialed the cell number Major Carter had given him earlier.

Sam Carter's cell phone started ringing. Momentarily taking her eyes off the tracking signal on the laptop, she picked it up.

"Carter." 

Listening briefly, she handed the phone to the Colonel.

"It's Agent Barrett, Sir."

Jack took the phone, placing it to his ear and barked, "O'Neill. What is it Barrett?"

His arm was throbbing like a conga line and he was worried about Daniel and his tattooed lady. He was in short, in no mood to answer questions right now.

"I realize we have been driving for four hours Barrett."

Listening to the Agent prattle on, he gave off a disgusted snort.

Handing the phone back to Carter, he instructed her curtly too.

"Fill Barrett in."

O'Neill closed his eyes trying to ignore the pain in his arm, while he worked out his next move.

The signal had finally stopped. They now had a fix on Daniel's position, provided he was still wearing the fake eyebrow piercing, containing the tracking device.

Unfortunately, Carter had estimated they were still about forty-five minutes away. He had his abbreviated team, DiNozzo, with his backup, Barrett and four other NID operatives. He knew it was up to him to work out a reasonable plan of attack. 'Actually,' he thought dryly, 'I needed several plans. Plan A rarely works.'

Kris had said not one word in the last four hours; instead she had been watching the Colonel closely. Knowing he was hurting, but would never admit it, she silently passed a bottle of water and two extra strength aspirin, forward to him.

Opening his eyes, he caught hers once more in the mirror, affixed to the visor in front of him. A slight nod was his only acknowledgement, as he downed the pills. Then he closed his eyes once more, while Kris continued her silent worry.

Hearing distant footsteps, Daniel concluded his fabricated story. They hadn't had much time to go over a plan, but Abbey was smart and he hoped, as tough as she seemed.

The back door of the Van was thrown opened, blinding the two captives with sudden light. They were roughly pulled out of the van, Abbey falling to the hard cement floor.

It took a few moments for Abbey's eyes to focus in the glare. When they did, she wished she were still unable to see.

The Van was parked inside a large warehouse or factory. The two men, who had abducted them, had been joined by two more. While the big ugly behemoth dragged her up, the other three had torn Daniel's shirt away, baring him to the waist, removing his restraints briefly.

Applying leather restraints to both his wrists, the kind she had seen used in movies like Cuckoo's Nest, they hoisted him up by his wrists. Quickly securing the leather over a large pipe, that ran the length of the building, leaving him dangling several feet above the floor.

Abbey was likewise restrained. However, she was secured to a large center pole, her feet still firmly on the ground. Trying her bonds she found they were very secure. She watched in helpless dismay, as the men pushed a large wooden tub beneath Daniel. The big bully, who had so enjoyed threatening her, informing Daniel that it was to catch all the blood he was likely to lose. The bastard laughingly struck Daniel, on left side of his ribcage, repeatedly, with the butt of his gun.

Daniel clenched his teeth to keep from crying out, he had endured torture before. He wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

Seven years of exposure to the stoic bravado of Jack O'Neill had helped make him into a tough customer. Much tougher than anyone who did not know him, would give him credit for.

Looking over at Abbey, he noted she too was feigning disinterest. Good girl, he thought.

Another man entered his line of vision. This man's face he knew; it was the face of the missing man from the composite. Jack had recognized him and so had Daniel. In fact, Daniel had engaged this man in polite conversation on at least one occasion, while he was visiting the murdered Airman, on the night he had died. Daniel had come to visit his friend Captain Zack Smith, just after he had driven Jack home, returning later to the SGC. It had been quite late, but Daniel knew Zack was a night owl, just like him. They had chatted awhile, until Zack had appeared sleepy.

On his way out, Daniel had bumped head on into one of the night cleaning crew; the same man who stood before him now, looking up at him with such self satisfied amusement.

"So Dr. Jackson, we meet again." He looked up at Daniel.

"I had hoped to spare you all this. After all, O'Neill was the actual target. You seem like such a decent fellow, I really hate having to kill you."

"Sergeant Sullivan."

Daniel stuttered weakly, keeping his expression carefully confused. 

"What is all this about? Why aren't you at the SGC?"

"Come on Jackson, do you really think I'm that stupid?" He replied, with just a hint of uncertainty.

Staring up at Jackson, he noticed that the injured man's eyes were unfocused.

Turning to address his henchmen, he demanded, "Just how hard did you hit him, Bates?"

The big behemoth responded defensively, a hint of fear in his voice. 

"I didn't hit him so very hard boss. The guy is a pansy!" 

"He is a lot tougher than you are, Bates." Sullivan snorted. 

"You had better hope you didn't damage him too much. I need some information."

Daniel, realizing he had an opportunity, pretended to pass out. 

Bates, poked him sharply in the gut, but got no response.

"Get some water to douse him with. He is no good to us unconscious!" 

Turning to Abbey he took in her frightened expression.

"How long was he out of it girlie?"

Allowing her voice to tremble in fear, Abbey responded quietly.

"That big lout," she nodded her head at Bates. "Pistol whipped him when he abducted us. He'd been unconscious, till just moments before those bullies of yours, dragged him out and strung him up like that. He is badly hurt."

Seeing he was unmoved, Abbey changed her tactics and tried pleading. 

"Please Sir, what do you want from us? We don't have much money."

"Who is this woman Bates?" Sullivan demanded.

He had instructed his men to bring Jackson in alone.

"His squeeze." Bates responded with a lewd gesture.

"Can I have her boss?"

"Bates you are a pig." Sullivan informed him.

"If you answer all my questions truthfully, you have nothing to fear young lady. What is your name? What do you know about Dr. Jackson's work?"

" My... My name is Abbey. Look, Danny and I just met. This was our first date." She whined trembling.

"He told me he worked at the History Museum, something to do with mummies." She added, hoping she sounded vacuous.

Chuckling, Sullivan muttered, "Well that is not too far from the truth."

Noting the large bucket of water one of the other men had set beneath Jackson's feet, he tested it. Finding it was ice cold; he tossed it over the unconscious man.

Daniel couldn't help himself, as the icy fluid washed over his naked torso, he gasped and sputtered.

"What? Sullivan? What is going on, where are we?"

Still feigning confusion, he allowed his carefully unfocused gaze to settle on Sullivan.

"Now Dr. Jackson listen up, we are going to play a little game. It's called you tell me what I want to hear, or we beat the crap out of you." He said ominously, nodding to Bates.

The man took aim at one of the tattoos covering Daniel's torso, punching him in the kidneys hard.

The helplessly hanging man, swung forward with the impact, knocking the hovering Sullivan off his feet. Sullivan gasped, the wind knocked out of him.

Bates realizing his error rushed to assist his leader to his feet. Abbey bit back a smile, until that is; she realized Daniel was unconscious once more.

"Eli, get some more water." Sullivan gasped, pushing Bates away.

Sullivan had recovered fully by the time Eli returned, dousing Daniel gleefully. Daniel sputtered up from the depths of oblivion once more, only to be struck again. This time without any questions being asked of him.

"Oh look at all the pretty tattoos he has boss. They make great targets!" Eli crowed, jabbing Daniel in the ribs.

"I especially like the nifty snake, he has rising up out of his belt buckle. Reminds me of that character Snake Pliskin."

Taunting the breathless Jackson he asked, "Should we call you Snake, or Pliskin?"

Daniel struggled to focus on the bully's ugly face, trying to stay strong. There was a sudden searing pain in his right wrist, alerting him that the force of the repeated blows and his own body weight, were more than it could bear without damage.

'This is how Jack's arm must have felt, as he desperately hung on to me, despite the grueling, burning pain and numbness,' he thought. 

Oddly, a small red hole appeared suddenly, in the middle of the man called Eli's forehead and began leaking blood. His face taking on a sudden stunned look, just before he pitched forward.

Daniel heard a familiar voice answer the question sarcastically, from behind him.

"Oh was that supposed to be a metaphor? It was just so clever!"

Just as all hell broke loose.

Time seemed to slow down for Abbey.

She had seen the tall silver haired, black clad figure, appear from the deep shadows, just behind the helpless Danny. Hoping he was a rescuer, and fearing her armed abductors outnumbered him, she had not cried out. Instead, she watched in stunned silence, as he calmly returned their fire, killing them, one by one. After what they had done, she could find no sympathy for them. Instead, she found herself cheering the marksman on, as he coldly annihilated her new enemies.

Seeing his men mowed down one by one, Sullivan ran to free Abbey, using her as a hostage.

The marksman, seeing Sullivan's cowardly act, calmly approached them, as Teal'c and Sam, freed Daniel, easing him to the ground.

Abbey could smell Sullivan's fear, as the tall silver haired man with the cold eyes, came closer. He had one arm held carefully to his side, in a sling; blood oozing rapidly from a scalp wound, on the left side of his head. From the look of it, a bullet had grazed him, leaving a nasty six-inch furrow.

Sullivan pulled Abbey in front of himself, shooting the man at point blank range, hitting him in the upper left thigh.

The silver haired hero faltered briefly, but kept on coming toward them. Oblivious to his own injuries, he continued to stare down the coward, who was using Abbey as a shield.

Suddenly everything seemed to stop. The only sound was Sullivan's harsh breathing. Tightening his hold on her waist, pushing his gun into her neck, Abbey heard Sullivan's growl, as he acknowledge the man who faced him so boldly.

"So O'Neill, I see the little surprise we sent, failed to take you out of the picture." He laughed harshly.

"Let me walk out of here, or I'll kill the girl."

"Oh that is just so very cliché." O'Neill quipped, coldly. 

"You see Sullivan, can I call you Sully? I can't do that. There is the little matter of one dead Marine and several assaults on my team, to consider."

Unbeknownst to Sullivan, Agent Barrett had maneuvered himself behind him. 

Placing the barrel of his cold gun into the base of the man's skull, instructing in a harsh whisper.

"Drop the pistol Sullivan. As far as I'm concerned the girl is expendable. I don't have the knight in shining armor hang up, that O'Neill has."

Hearing the deadly certainty in the man's voice, Sullivan pushed the girl away, dropping his weapon.

Abbey stumbled forward into O'Neill, bumping hard into his injured left side, clutching him for support.

He clasped her briefly in a strong embrace, muttering "You did real well Abbey." Then with a sigh, she felt him collapse. 

Struggling to support his tall frame, she prevented him from hitting the floor. Sitting down, Abbey pulled his head into her lap, ignoring the blood. Looking into his weathered and handsome face, she wondered how Kate had ever thought this tough man could be a burn out.

Now that she was safe, she felt tears of gratitude fall from her eyes, landing softly on the Colonel's face, mingling with the blood from his head wound. Disgusted with herself for this display of weakness, she looked up into the concerned face, of a large black man with a golden emblem on his bald forehead.

Recognizing him she smiled.

"So Murray, you were in on all this too?"

"Yes, Abbey. I will take O'Neill." He said gently lifting the Colonel into his arms.

Strong hands reached out to assist her to her feet. Abbey looked into the familiar and welcome eyes, of Tony DiNozzo.

"Holy cow Abbey, Gibbs is really going to be pissed, when he finds out about all this!"

Laughing with relief and delirium, Abbey hugged him hard.

"Don't be a smart ass Tony. What are you doing here? Where is Danny, is he alright?"

"Captain Martin is looking after him; he is unconscious at the moment." Tony informed her, wrapping a blanket around her as he led her outside.

Spotting Captain Martin looking after the Colonel's inert form, lying in the back of a black SUV, Abbey stopped to ask how he was.

The dark haired woman looked up briefly, informing her that he was in "serious condition." Then she continued to apply pressure to his bleeding wounds, dismissing Abbey completely.

Taking no offense, Abbey stumbled on, still supported by Tony, to where Daniel Jackson was lying swathed in blankets, in the back of another vehicle.

Daniel was conscious, but his breathing sounded raspy. Her considerable forensic expertise alerted her that he might have a punctured lung. Instructing a tall blonde standing nearby to help her, they sat him up to facilitate his breathing, just as the first of several ambulances pulled up. The paramedics swarmed around the injured men, gently pushing the women aside.

Both Daniel and O'Neill were immediately removed to an area hospital; Captain Martin accompanied the Colonel, still applying pressure to his scalp and bleeding leg wound.

Another duo of paramedics, insisted she go to the hospital to be checked out as well. Abbey acquiesced; she wanted to check up on Daniel and the Colonel. Once inside the vehicle, she gave in to her exhaustion, falling into a deep healing sleep.

Major Sam Carter watched the ambulances pull away, hiding her deep concern and regret. Unfortunately, she'd had quite a bit of practice hiding her feelings over the past seven years.

As second in command, with the Colonel injured and incapacitated, it was up to her to "mop up" this operation. 

Fortunately, the local Police had been incredibly cooperative, once Agents Barrett and DiNozzo had flashed their NCIS and NID badges. Agreeing that the two Agents had the proper jurisdiction, Sam had requested the two keep her informed. Then she and Teal'c had been free to make their way to the Hospital to check on Daniel and the Colonel.

Phoning the General, she had filled him in fully on the recent events. While General Hammond was pleased they had captured the alleged culprit alive, he was more concerned with the health of his premiere team. The Major promised to keep him apprised, ending her call with the proper.

"Yes, Sir, I will Sir."

Kris had insisted on riding along with Jack, applying pressure to his leg wound. From the look of it and the amount of bleeding, she guessed the bullet had nicked an artery. Using all her weight, she pushed down on the wound with all her might, hoping to stop the crimson flow.

It seemed an eternity before the ambulance stopped. Then the two paramedics were rushing Jack into the emergency room, with Kris still applying pressure, running along side. Oblivious to the commotion around her, Kris focused on Jack and the leg wound.

The paramedics had informed Dr. Tom Black that the woman intently focused on his patient's leg wound was a Nurse, Captain in the U.S.A.F., and the Colonel's aide.

Understanding her dedication and concern, he none the less gently moved her aside, advising her.

"Move aside Captain I need to get a look at this leg wound."

Realizing the Captain was in shock, Dr. Black turned her over to his first year resident, instructing the young Doctor to "Take care of the Captain." Then turned his full attention back to the Colonel.

"Lets give him six units of O neg, run a unit of Ringers and prep him for the O.R. STAT!"

Kris numbly allowed someone to lead her off to the side. She was vaguely aware of the young Doctor speaking to her, as he examined her for injuries. Physically she was fine.

Although she had seen some action in the Gulf, the events of the past 24 hours had pushed her to the limit. As they rushed Jack to the O.R. she allowed herself to focus on the questions put to her.

"I'm alright, just a bit shaken and exhausted." She smiled weakly at the earnest young man.

"Probably coming down from the adrenalin high."

Suddenly aware that she was shaking like a leaf in the wind, Kris took a deep calming breath as a warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulders.

"I guess I just need a cup of coffee."

Looking around, Kris noticed two more paramedics pushing a gurney into the E.R. Catching sight of its occupant, she realized it was Abbey. 

Abbey was dreaming. The dream was less than a pleasant one. Suddenly, someone jerked her awake calling her name. 

Opening her eyes, squinting in the bright glare of florescent lighting, she made out the woman who had been working so intently on the Colonel. 

"Captain Martin I presume?" She questioned. 

"Yes Abbey. Are you alright?" Kris asked her, worried exhaustion evident in her weary voice.

"I think so. The paramedics insisted I let them take me in to be check out." She smiled, with equal exhaustion.

"I figured it would be the fastest way to check up on the Colonel and Danny."

Kris took a deep calming breath, replying in a surprisingly steady voice.

"They've taken the Colonel to surgery."

Pulling the blanket tighter around her trembling shoulders, she continued. 

"I don't know about Dr. Jackson, he was in better shape than the Colonel, when I last saw him."

"Somebody asking about me?" They heard from behind a nearby drape.

Pulling the barrier away, both women beheld a battered and prone, but grinning Daniel Jackson.

"What happened to Jack?" He asked weakly.

Abbey was overcome with relief. When she had last seen Danny, he was having such a hard time breathing, that she had been convinced he'd punctured a lung. Jumping off the gurney, she rushed over and kissed him squarely on the mouth. Straightening up quickly, when she heard him yelp.

"Sorry, did I hurt you?" She inquired inanely.

"It's nothing another kiss won't fix." Daniel said, with a wry grin.

"Just don't squeeze me so hard this time." Pulling her down so he could reach her, he kissed her gingerly.

Kris watched them with amusement. As no one was looking, she snagged Daniel's chart and began to familiarize herself with his injuries. Janet would expect a full report.

Catching her reading the clipboard intently, Daniel once more asked after Jack. Kris, concerned over the information she had read on Daniel's flow sheet, decided to perform her own assessment.

"Lets worry about you first. Are you having anymore difficulty breathing?"

Rolling his eyes in mock annoyance, Daniel replied.

"Kris you are not on duty. Matt the medic told me I had a collapsed lung. They needle aspirated it in the ambulance. Once they had evacuated the air, the pressure was gone. Since then it hasn't been so bad." 

"Have you been to x-ray as yet?"

Kris couldn't help it. She needed to keep busy. It was the only way she knew how to cope with her worry.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse us. Mr. Jackson and I have a date in Radiology." 

An irritated male nurse informed them, confiscating the clipboard Kris was still holding.

"You Ladies need to return to your own bedsides."

Abbey and Kris sheepishly did as they had been told.

Kris convinced her young Doctor to place her cart next to Abbey, so they could keep each other company.

As Kris had been positioned outside the warehouse, while the rescue was going down, Abbey filled her in on all that had occurred; both women saying a silent prayer that the Colonel would be all right.

Hours later Abbey, Kris, Teal'c and Sam, sat quietly at Daniel's bedside. Jack was still in recovery. Dr. Black had informed the worried group that he was out of danger. But, as they were not Jack's family, he was restricted by law and was unable to give them any more details.

Daniel had three broken ribs, a concussion, bruised kidney

s, and a dislocated wrist. He was informed he was to be a guest of the Hospital for at least a few days. He had requested that once Jack was out of recovery they be roommates.

When Dr. Black had given him a dubious look, Daniel explained about Jack's tendency to "strike out" in unfamiliar surroundings. He'd insisted that if Jack heard his voice, he'd be less distressed. The Doctor had treated very few veterans, in his brief medical career. But, he'd understood the wisdom of Daniel's request and agreed. 

Finally after repeated admonishments from a harried charge nurse, that only two visitors where allowed at a time, the worried group had all been "restricted" to the waiting room. Kris was just about to request an update on Jack, when they heard the familiar staccato clip of Janet's Frazier high heels, headed their way.

Rounding the corner, Janet was greeted by four very worried friends, standing impatiently in a group. Smiling, she indicated they should all have a seat.

"I have just left the Colonel's bedside. He is still in recovery. Civilian hospitals are not as lenient as we are at the SGC. They will not release him to his room until he is awake."

Noting Kris's impatient look, she went on.

"The bullet did nick an artery just as you suspected Kris. Dr. Black filled me in on all you did for him en route. You saved him once again. Without your quick thinking he'd have bled out, before the ambulances arrived."

"How is he now Janet?" Sam asked, her calm tone belying her fears.

"Given lots of rest he will be alright, if there is no infection. The head wound while ugly, is minor, there is no skull fracture. He'll be a bit weak due to all the blood loss, despite the transfusions. But, we are talking about Jack O'Neill here. The arm incurred no further damage, thank God." She stated with a bemused expression.

"You know Kris, we wanted him to rest, but this is not how I envisioned we get him to do it." Janet continued archly.

"My thoughts exactly Doctor." Kris replied. "How long before you think they'll let us see him?"

"Another couple of hours I'd say. Why don't you all go get something to eat? I'm off to see my other warrior, Jack Daniels." She said with a grin.

"As soon as the Colonel is stable, I'll have them both transferred back to the SGC."

Jack was confused, just where was he? It was black as pitch, his limbs felt heavy and his leg was killing him. His left arm ached, as did his head. He could hear someone moaning in agony. For a moment he thought he was back in that hellhole of a prison, in Iraq. Preparing to fight his way free, he became aware of the incessant and familiar beeping of monitors nearby. Realizing he must be in the infirmary, he settled down, trying to open his eyes. An unfamiliar voice told him to take it easy, he was in the Hospital, in recovery and he was going to be all right. Jack allowed himself to drift off once more, escaping the discomfort and the moaner.

Janet Frazier was sitting with Daniel while he slept. Feeling the familiar vibrations of her pager, she tiptoed out to the nursing station to respond. Dialing the number displayed, she was connected to the recovery room; a nurse informed her that Jack was coming around. 

Instructing her not to approach him, she immediately headed there so she could reassure him as he awoke.

Jack hearing someone calling his name, floated up from the blackness, once more.

Cracking an eyelid, he spied the welcome face of Janet Frazier, smiling down at him.

"What did I do this time Doc?" He croaked.

Janet filled him in briefly, and then instructed him to sleep once more. 

"By the way Jack, I've given you something for the pain. You'll be a bit groggy. But, you need the rest. When you next wake up, you'll be sharing a room with Daniel."

Jack was already drifting back into sleep, but he understood her warning. 

"Don't worry Doc, I won't kill anybody."

Smiling, Janet nodded at the transporter that it was all right to move the colonel now.

"I'll just let the General know you are back with us, Sir." 

Jack didn't answer he was already asleep, a look of peace on his face. 

Three days later, Kris was on her way into Jack and Daniel's room, for another day of playing referee, when she heard a familiar petulant argument going on.

"For crying out loud Danny, I don't want to chat, give me that remote! I want to watch the game."

"Forget it Jack! Watching television is all we've done for the last twenty-four hours! I'm sick of it!" Daniel was equally irritable.

Why had he ever requested Jack be his roommate? Daniel berated himself, for the hundredth time that day. He had forgotten Jack hated to talk, was easily bored and loved watching sports. Gad!

"Alright, no sports. It's almost time for The Simpson's anyway." Jack agreed reasonably.

"Jack we need to talk about a few things..." Daniel insisted.

"No! I am supposed to rest and talking tires me out, Daniel." Jack informed him smugly.

Dr. Black caught sight of Kris listening outside the door, with a big smile on her face. He motioned her over to the desk for a chat. 

"So Captain, when are your two charges going to be transferred back to Colorado? As entertaining as they are to me, my nursing staff is going crazy!" He said with a frown.

"I know just what your staff is going through Doctor." She replied, with an indulgent smile.

"You will be happy to know, that we leave in three hours."

"Fine, I'll get the paperwork ready. Tell Janet Frazier she has my sympathy and admiration."

Laughing, Kris went in to inform her charges of the move. Janet and the others had already returned to the SGC, leaving Kris behind to mind the Colonel and Dr. Jackson.

Entering their room, Kris found the two playing chess calmly. One would have never guessed, seeing them now that less than five minutes ago, they had been bickering like five year olds.

"Hey Captain, anything new?" Jack asked with studied nonchalance.

Despite his innocent look, Kris knew Jack was itching to know how the interrogation of Sullivan was going.

Janet had forbidden anyone from filling him in. Fearing that if the Colonel knew how slowly things were moving, he'd attempt an escape. 

Knowing how seriously Jack took the whole matter, Kris had to concur with the Doctor. His condition was still serious, any undue stress or activity could cost him.

"Peachy, Sir." Kris lied.

Hoping to distract him briefly, she relayed the details of their impending transfer back to the SGC.

Jack wasn't buying it.

"Captain, I am ordering you to call Barrett and Gibbs. I want a full rundown before we return to the base." He ordered. 

"Understood?"

"I'm sorry Colonel. But, my orders are from the General himself. I am forbidden to do any such thing." Kris told him firmly.

"Now Sir, you'll just have to trust the rest of the mission to the NID and NCIS. Your focus should be on healing. Both you and I, know just how important that mission is right now."

Dismissing the topic she turned to leave the room.

"I'm going down the hall to take care of all the discharge paperwork. Then we'll get you both ready to leave."

Once Kris left, Jack turned to Daniel.

"Ya know Danny, I'm feeling much better. How about you and I taking a little walk around."

Daniel knew Jack would go with or without him. So, knowing Jack would need him to watch his six, Daniel agreed.

"I suppose we'll need to make a little detour too." He added archly. Knowing full well, that the detour would be straight to Washington D.C. and the NID, where Sullivan was currently being held. 

Rising a bit unsteadily, Daniel pulled out the clothing Kris had placed in the wardrobe, for their transfer, the day before. Pushing a cane over to Jack, he asked.

"Are you sure you are up to this Jack? I mean, can you put weight on that leg?"

"Piece of cake Danny." Jack lied, as he limped forward to snag the cane, wobbling slightly.

"Help me take this damn sling off will ya? It gets in the way."

Kris returned forty minutes later, only to find the cleaning crew tiding up the room.

"Where are the two patients who share this room?" She asked her suspicions growing.

"Gone Ma'am. They said they had been discharged, left about half an hour ago." One of the women replied.

Damnation, Kris thought, I'll probably be busted back to Lieutenant for this. 

To be continued…. in The Pink Lady.

Top of Form


	3. The Pink Lady

Top of Form

**THE PINK LADY**

By Cjay  
Resonance Part III.

Molly O'Connor had been a pink lady for fifteen years. She and her husband Jon had been married for over forty years. He had proposed on her nineteenth birthday. That night, he had climbed up to her bedroom window begging her to elope, and she had. At sixty, she had lost him one bright morning, to a heart attack.

Never one to give up on life, Molly had volunteered the day after his funeral, at Norfolk General Hospital. It was a job she loved. Four times a week Molly, known far and wide as "Sassy," pushed her cart around the polished floors, delivering letters, magazines and books.

Sassy never failed to bring her own brand of sunshine to the dreary lives of the bed bound and infirmed. She had an uncanny knack for cheering up the most ornery, depressed patients. The fact was those folks were Sassy's favorites. She understood them all to well. Her Jon had been the same way, whenever he'd been ill or injured. She made a special effort to find time to play chess or read, to those in special need.

Today was no exception. She had arrived bright and early, making her rounds with her usual humor and dedication.

Now after a long six hours, she was headed home. As she left by the side entry, she spied two of her most recent favorites, sneaking along the neatly trimmed hedges, toward the street. Well they weren't exactly sneaking. How could one sneak, while leaning so heavily on a cane? Their body language and furtive glances made it quite obviously that they were trying to leave the Hospital grounds, without detection.

Hastening to catch up to them, she inquired.

"What are you two scamps doing out of bed?"

Focusing in on the taller of the two she added.

"Jonathon where is your sling?"

O'Neill had heard the rapid footsteps coming up from behind. At first, he'd thought Kris had found them.

Turning painfully around, he spied Sassy. Her concerned expression, warning him he'd have to come up with one whopper of a story, to get around the well-meaning woman.

Giving Daniel a look of conspiracy, he plastered on an innocent smile, addressing her in his most cajoling tone.

"Oh, hey there Sassy. You finished for today?"

Sassy was nobody's fool. She had been married to a man very like the one addressing her now. Her Jon had been a Naval Commander for most of their forty years together and had on more than one occasion, tried the same tactic, the handsome Colonel, was trying on her now. She knew she was about to receive a "snow job." Oh yes, she understood the workings of his military mind all too well.

"Don't try the innocent little boy act with me, Jonathon O'Neill." She told him firmly.

"You two boys are up to something. I think it would be best if you tell me just what that is."

Noting the stubborn tensing of his jaw and shuttered look in his eyes, she grew thoughtful.

Although she had only known him for a short time, Sassy did know him well enough to understand, that if Jonathon was up and out of bed, in his present condition, he must be on a mission of great importance. She also knew that once he had his mind set on something, it would take more than just concern on her part to change it.

"I cannot help you two escapes, unless I know the mission is a worthy one." She added candidly.

Daniel gave Jack a slightly shocked smile; this lady was O'Neill's match.

"Guess we'll have to fill her in Jack, maybe she'll help us find a quick way to get to D.C." He whispered.

"Daniel, I may be old, but I am not deaf." Sassy told them, with a sniff.

Realizing that whether she helped them or not, they would still find some way to get to the Capitol, possibly causing themselves more harm, she added.

"If I take you two boys up to the Capital, will you tell me truthfully what is going on?" This way, she could at least keep a watchful eye on them.

Realizing he may have found a willing ally, Jack gave her an abridged version of the truth.

"Well sassy, it is classified. I can only tell you that if Dr. Jackson and I, do not get to Washington ASAP, some very bad people may harm some friends of ours."

Molly "Sassy" O'Connor marched right up to Jonathon O'Neill, looking him in the eye and staring him down, weighing the truth of his explanation.

As he was more than a head taller, this was no mean feat. But, not much escaped her when she was paying attention. After all, she had raised two boys and a husband.

Jack gave her the courtesy of holding her intense gaze. Seeing the understanding in her large brown eyes, he nodded slightly, confirming that what he had said was the truth. Well sort of.

Making a decision, Sassy place her hand gently on Jack's arm.

"You know, if I were only a bit younger Jonathon I'd chase you."

Grinning, amused by his sudden blush, she instructed. "Wait here while I get my car."

Patting Daniel lightly on the shoulder, she then hurried off to collect her vehicle.

Daniel Jackson watched her hurry away, an astonished smile on his face.

"How did you do that Jack? I can't believe she actually bought that."

"Oh, she didn't exactly buy it Danny. She is way too smart for that." He replied grinning with admiration.

"No, it takes a special kind of woman to be married to a career military man. Sassy knows I only skimmed the truth."

"Then why is she doing this Jack?" Daniel asked puzzled.

"Because we asked her Danny." Jack whispered in awe.

"And because, she is still a military wife."

Shifting slightly, trying to take some of the weight off his throbbing leg, a sudden horrible thought assailed him.

"Daniel, what if she drives a Volkswagen Beetle?"

"Well then Jack, we are in for a very uncomfortable ride." Daniel said with a groan.

He was wondering just how they were supposed to accomplish this "mission". Both of them were much the worse for wear.

He had a splint on his damaged wrist, his ribs were braced, and it hurt to breath. Jack could barely put weight on his damaged leg and without his sling; it was obvious he was still having trouble using his left arm.

"Jack maybe we should rethink this."

Noting Jack's scowl he rushed on. "I mean we are both in less than perfect shape…"

"Daniel, you know how much I hate clichés, but on our worse day, we are still a match for any ordinary bad guy." Jack informed him with bravado.

"Besides we have Sassy on our team."

He added, as that lady drove up in a Black 2003 Jeep Grand Cherokee.

"Sweet!"

Pulling her automobile up close to the two, she parked it in a yellow zone. Then hopped out to assist the two injured youngsters.

Despite the fact she was 75 next June, Sassy O'Connor got around like someone who was fifty. She walked regularly and took care of herself. Few people would correctly guess her age, as she looked and acted years younger.

Never the less, Jack balked, when she attempted to assist him to the car.

"Sassy, I am perfectly capable of getting myself into the Jeep without your help." He told her, gently but firmly.

Ignoring him, Sassy grasped his good arm, taking his cane and pulling his arm around her shoulder.

"Now Jonathon, you just lean on me." When he resisted, she took on a motherly tone.

"Young man don't make me get rough with you! Behave and you can ride shotgun."

The horrified look on Jack's face, made Daniel cover his mouth, stifling a laugh.

The sight of the petite little woman, cowing the tall, tough Colonel, was just too rich! Knowing that any smart comments, would only earn him the patented O'Neill revenge. He gingerly climbed into the back seat with studied indifference.

Jack submitted to Sassy's mothering with a hidden smile. Her motherly approach reminded him of the time he'd broken his arm at ten. His own dear Granny had treated him much the same, at that time. In fact, Sassy was very like Grandmother O'Neill, both in looks and disposition.

He'd have done anything for his beloved 'Gran.' She'd passed on when he was twelve and a large chunk of his heart went with her.

Shooting Daniel a 'don't you dare laugh' look, Jack noted he was already seated in the Jeep, an innocent look plastered on his face.

Unfortunately, his distraction cost him.

He bumped his injured leg against the open door of the Jeep. The staggering, searing pain, from the barely healed wound, made him break out in a sweat. Stifling a moan, Jack practically fell into the front passenger seat, panting.

Realizing he was in agony and needed time to recover, but would never admit it. Sassy took her time tossing his cane into the back and then, moving around to settle herself into the driver's seat.

Pretending to adjust her mirrors, she listened closely to his breathing, glancing at him sideways. She didn't like Jonathon's coloring. Catching Daniel's worried look in the rearview mirror, she made a decision. The boys wouldn't like it, but she knew hers was the right plan of action for now.

His aide summoned General George Hammond to the phone. Fully expecting to be told that Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, along with Captain Martin, were airborne, he was less than pleased, with the news Captain Martin had to impart. Less than pleased, but not surprised, as this was just what he had feared would happen.

"General Hammond Sir, I apologize. I underestimated the Colonel's… zeal." Kris Martin told him.

"I assume full responsibility Sir."

George Hammond smiled. He couldn't see her, but he knew by her tone that the Captain was at attention.

"At ease Captain. I am aware of the Colonel's zeal, as you put it."

Fully aware of the wayward pair's injuries, he was concerned that the two would do themselves more harm.

"Let's just concentrate on finding O'Neill and Dr. Jackson, before they do any further damage to themselves."

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Kris considered her next statement carefully.

"Unfortunately Sir, the Colonel's morning lab work indicates he is fighting an infection. In addition, neither he, nor Dr. Jackson, took along anything for pain. I've tried reaching the Colonel on his cell phone without any luck, Sir. Knowing Colonel O'Neill, he'll be making his way to Washington D.C."

"Agreed Captain."

"I suggest you notify Agent Gibbs to expect company. Then head on up to NCIS headquarters yourself, I'm afraid the Colonel is going to need you more than he knows." He ordered her, worry evident in his tone.

Kris's worried annoyance was readily apparent in her reply.

"Understood General. Dr. Black has given me the necessary drugs for both conditions. I just hope I find those two, before the infection escalates, Sir."

"Keep me posted Captain." Hammond instructed her as he ended the call.

Exasperated with this turn of events, he put in a call to Dr. Frazier; filling her in.

Jack had either fallen asleep or passed out. One minute he was fighting to gain control over the agony in his leg and the next, he knew only darkness.

Soft music penetrated the ebony abyss. Mozart, he thought, pushing his way to alertness. He was resting in the passenger seat of Sassy's Jeep. How long he'd been out of it, was uncertain. Judging by the position of the setting sun, it couldn't have been too long.

Turning slightly, he noted Danny was asleep in the backseat, his glasses askew.

Realizing they were headed west on a residential street, Jack cleared his throat.

"Ah Sassy, how long was I out of it? And just where are we headed exactly?"

Sassy smiled, he was so very like her Jon. He had a similar temperament, the same feigned patience in his tone, and the same need to be in control.

"Now Jonathon, before you say another word, let me remind you that both of you boys are still recovering from quite an ordeal. While I'm not fully aware of all the details, a gunshot wound is nothing to sniff at. As it is so late in the day, I'm taking you both home for some good food and a good night's rest." She informed him mildly.

"We'll set out early tomorrow, on this urgent mission of yours." She added.

"For crying out loud! I've been kidnapped!" Jack snorted, annoyed.

He wasn't fooled for one minute by her benign tone. She'd have her way and no amount of arguing on his part, would sway her. Had he thought she was very like his Grandmother? Gad, she was his Grandmother. Stubborn and mule headed…

"Don't fret Jonathon. You know I'm right. You are just too damn stubborn to admit it." She scolded him.

"If you care so little for your own health, think about poor Danny."

She added, gesturing to the lightly snoring man in the backseat.

"The poor boy is exhausted!"

Amazed that his annoyance had failed to awaken the Archeologist, Jack capitulated. Danny must really be beat.

"Alright. But only for the night, at 0500 we are on the road. Understood?" He demanded in full hard ass, Colonel mode.

"Sir, yes Sir!" Sassy responded laughing good-naturedly.

"You'll love my apple pie Jonathon, I just bake it yesterday. Now don't tell me, let me guess, you mostly dine on take out. Am I correct?"

Unable to feign sleep any longer, Daniel couldn't resist filling Sassy in on Jack's poor dietary choices. Much to Jack's dismay, the rest of the fifteen-minute drive to her cozy ranch home, was spent discussing his need of a wife.

Sassy insisted they both rest while she prepared supper. Nudging Jack gently into a large leather easy chair, she tucked a pillow beneath his left leg, to elevate it.

Jack submitted without argument. He'd never admit it, but he was exhausted and in a good deal of pain. The arm still ached, and the leg wound felt like a hot brand had been put to it. Settling back, he closed his eyes to catch a nap, trying to ignore the pain.

Sassy seeing his pallor and noting the sheen of sweet on his upper lip went to fetch him something for pain. Quietly, she handed him two tablets and a glass of water.

"What are these?" Jack asked. He always hated taking pills, even more so after all he'd been through lately.

"Ultracet, don't worry they are non narcotic. Just a mild analgesic my Doctor gave me when I wrenched my back." Smoothing his hair back with her palm, she implored him.

"I know you are hurting, humor an old lonely lady."

Jack looked her in the eye and squinted, with a wry grin.

"What old lady would that be?"

He tossed the pills into his mouth and downed the water, noting her satisfied smile.

Turning to Daniel she offered him the medication as well. He took one of the pills, along with a glass of water, without comment.

"Now, you boys rest while I take care of supper." She commanded, as she headed toward the kitchen once more.

Jack must have slept. It was full dark when he heard his name called softly. The pain of his injuries had lessened. Stiffly rising from the chair and hobbling along, he followed the sleepy eyed Daniel, into the dining room, where Sassy was setting out a sumptuous supper.

The heady aroma of mashed potatoes, carrots, baked chicken, salad, and hot rolls, made his mouth water in anticipation.

It wasn't often he was treated to an old fashioned meal like this one. "Looks wonderful, thank you Sassy." Jack praised her, as he took the seat she'd indicated.

"I think I dreamed you mentioned an apple pie?" Daniel piped in slyly.

Laughing, Sassy confirmed his "dream".

"My you must have ESP Danny. We'll have hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream for desert." Taking her seat as he politely held her chair, she turned to Jack.

"Jonathon would you please say grace?"

Taken unaware Jack blushed. It had been years since he'd said a blessing. But, pleasing this sweet lady would cost him very little pride. Smoothly, he intoned the grace his Grandmother O'Neill had always asked him to deliver.

Despite the fact the food was delicious Jack had little appetite. He managed to pick at the food, eating just enough to satisfy his hostess. Then, as per Sassy's insistence, he returned to the big easy chair, feeling increasingly light headed.

Daniel had offered to help with the dishes, but Sassy had laughingly told him she did not need his help. So he wandered around the living room, trying to get the kinks out of his ribs and back, looking at the photos scattered here and there.

On the fireplace mantel was photograph of Sassy with her late husband, smiling brightly. The man could have been a relative of Jack's, he had the same build and look in his eye.

Another photo was of the pair with a young man in a Navy pilot's uniform, standing solemnly in front of a large ship.

Sassy had walked up behind him quietly.

"That was my Sean, he died in Vietnam. He'd have been about Jonathan's age." She whispered softly.

"He was very like your Jonathan. I think he'd have liked you both very much."

"Jack lost a son too, although he was much younger. It takes a toll on your life doesn't it?" Daniel commiserated quietly.

"It does that. No one should outlive their child." Sighing, Sassy pointed out another photo, this one of her and a young man, in cap and gown.

"This is my youngest, Ethan. He is about your age Danny and a bookworm just like you. He is a professor of English literature at Harvard." She informed him proudly.

Jack sat quietly, listening to the exchange. He understood the heartache Sassy had endured all too well. Closing his eyes, he drifted to sleep.

Sometime later, Daniel noticed Jack sleeping soundly in the big chair.

"I suppose we should wake him and move him to a bed." He whispered.

"No, he'll be just as comfy in the chair. My Jon used to sack out there often. He said it was like sleeping on a cloud." She said with a wistful smile.

"He looks so peaceful. Besides, I think moving him right now will cause him more pain."

Covering him with a blanket, she bent to kiss him on the forehead. His forehead was way too warm against her lips.

"Daniel, I think he is running a fever. Perhaps he over did it today."

"You are probably right." Daniel agreed.

"Don't worry; a good night's sleep may be all he needs. Jack is a tough one." He reassured her, hoping it was the truth.

Sassy was hanging Jonathon and Danny's jackets up, when she felt a vibration in one of the pockets. Investigating, she found it was a cell phone. Flipping it open, she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is Colonel O'Neill there?" A very worried Kris Martin inquired.

"This is his aide, Captain Martin. May I please speak with him?"

"Oh hello Kris, this is Sassy O'Connor." She replied.

"I'm afraid the boys are sleeping. What can I do for you?"

Kris had met the pink lady known as Sassy, the day before, making her daily visit to Daniel and the Colonel.

Arriving at the open door of their Hospital room Kris overheard a playful, bantering, conversation, between the normally cranky during recovery, Jack O'Neill and an unknown woman. Making her way quietly through the portal, Kris spotted Daniel first, sitting in a chair near the window, a bemused look of wonder on his face. Catching sight of Kris, he put his finger to his lips in the universal gesture for quiet. A woman in volunteer pink was chastising the bed bound O'Neill, regarding an illegal chess move he'd apparently just attempted.

Jack O'Neill, a chessboard spread across his bedside table, gazed at the tiny woman, using his patented innocent puppy dog look.

"Sorry Sass. But, since I'm new to this chess stuff... I'm still not very familiar with just how the horses move around."

Daniel Jackson snorted with laughter.

'Gad,' he thought, 'what a liar,' Jack regularly beat Daniel and anyone else who dared oppose him, at the game. This was the second day in a row that Jack had pretended to be learning the game. He'd confided to Daniel, that he was posing as a novice, to please the eager older woman. Seeing the playful look in Jack's eyes, as he attempted to fool her once again, he could no longer suppress his laughter.

Sassy hearing the barely audible laughter, understood she was being handed a line.

"Don't try to pull the wool over these aged eyes young man." She admonished him.

"You just cannot stand to lose! One more act of subterfuge and you forfeit the game."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said with contrition.

"Just remember if I win, you bring me a pizza... This Hospital food is killing me."

"I agreed to bring you an extra helping of pudding Jonathon, pizza was your idea." Sassy informed.

"Be grateful I am willing to disobey Dr. Black even that much."

Pouting slightly, Jack responded respectfully.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am."

The very fact that he treated the spunky lady with such respect alerted Kris that Jack had developed a fondness for the woman. Noticing her at last, Jack had introduced the two women.

"So you are the young lady responsible for keeping this young scamp in line." Sassy stated as she patted Jack's arm, smiling warmly at Kris.

Noting Jack's 'don't you dare laugh at this' expression, Kris took the older woman's hand in hers, smiling into her sparkling brown eyes. Brown eyes that contained the same twinkle of mischief she often found in Jack's.

Kris immediately understood just why the Colonel was so playful with her. The lady before her had that wonderful charisma one associates with a favorite Aunt. The two women had immediately hit it off, teasing Jack about his "little boy" antics and behavior. Kris had looked forward to another encounter with the impish older lady.

But right now, Kris was concerned about the Colonel and Daniel's safety, and had little time for small talk.

"Mrs. O'Connor where exactly are the boys?" She demanded firmly.

"Not to worry your pretty head dear, they're safe and sound with me." She replied vaguely.

She'd made Jonathon a promise and she was loath to break it.

Realizing the woman had been taken in by the O'Neill charm, Kris tried to reason with her.

"Mrs. O'Connor, the Colonel... Jack is still very weak from the gun shot wound and fighting an infection. He needs further treatment….."

"An infection you say?" That would explain his warm brow, lack of appetite and pallor.

"What kind of treatment?"

"Ma'am, Jack really needs medical attention. He was on antibiotic therapy, and without continued use of that medication, the wound infection could become dangerous." Kris explained patiently.

"What antibiotic was that Kris dear?" She asked sweetly, hoping to pump the younger woman for more information.

"He was receiving Zithromax intravenously, among other things. We were to begin oral administration of that drug, when he went AWOL."

Trying to maintain her composure, Kris continued.

"Please Mrs. O'Connor I am very worried."

Sassy hated to worry the young woman, but a promise was a promise. Besides, she had several kinds of antibiotics right here in her medicine cabinet. She'd dose Jonathon and all would be well.

"My, just how much Zithromax would a man his size take?"

"Oh a Z-pax dose is about 250mg a day." She informed her absently.

"Look Mrs. O'Connor, right now I'm in Washington D.C. at the NCIS headquarters. But, I can have a car sent to where ever you are for the Colonel." Kris suggested urgently.

"I assume Dr. Jackson is well?"

"Oh Danny is doing fine. But if Jonathon is fighting an infection he needs his rest." Sassy advised her.

"I cannot allow you to disturb them Kris dear. We will see you sometime tomorrow, at the NCIS as you call it. Goodnight Kris."

Ending the call, she shut off the cell phone.

Padding into the bathroom, Sassy opened the medicine cabinet. Looking through her collection of prescriptions, she found the Z-pax, carefully double checking that it was indeed Zithromax.

'Bingo' she'd thought so. Last year, suffering from a case of cellulites, she'd been on this medication for several weeks. Her Doctor had written a refill and ever prudent, she'd filled it. Fetching a glass of milk from the kitchen, she returned to the living room to wake Jonathon. Mindful that military men often lashed out when awakened in unfamiliar surroundings, she was careful to keep her distance till he recognized her.

Jack was dreaming he was back at the SGC. At first he thought it was Janet who'd awakened him. Trying to focus, he realized it was Sassy.

"What is it Sass?" He asked groggily, his head felt 'woozy' and he was overly warm.

"Kris Marin just called on your cell." Noting his alarmed expression, she rushed on.

"Don't fret dear, I didn't tell her where we are. But, she says you have an infection and need antibiotics. I coaxed her into telling me which one. As providence would have it, I have some right here. So I told the dear girl, you boys are alright with me, and we'd see her later in Washington."

Despite feeling rotten, Jack had to smile. What an ally he had in this feisty lady. Taking the pills and the milk, he made short work of them.

"You are better backup, then a whole platoon of Marines, Sass." He praised her.

"I hope I'm not making a mistake Jonathon." Sassy worried.

"But, a promise is a promise. However, if you start feeling worse, we'll need to rethink our plan." She cautioned him.

"Now let's get you off to bed. Danny is already tucked in for the night."

Allowing Jack to lean on her for support, Sassy guided him to the vacant guest room. Handing him a pair of pajamas, she offered to assist him into them.

"They were my late husbands; I think they'll fit you well. Danny fit into a pair quite nicely."

"I think I can handle it." Jack reported with irony.

It turned out to be more difficult than he'd anticipated. But, after a brief struggle he'd managed to get into the bottoms. Foregoing the shirt, as it was just too much effort, Jack bedded down for the night.

Back in Washington at the NCIS, Kris pulled the handset away from her ear. "Damn! She hung up!" She exclaimed.

Abbey, who had been busy by her side on the computer, attempting to track the call, shook her head in disgust.

"I can't get past all the security safeguards Kris... If she had just hung on a few more seconds…" She sighed irritated.

"Can we call or tap into the Hospital records from here? Then we could locate Mrs. O'Connor's home address and phone number. At least we know they are with her." Kris wondered.

"She said they were sleeping. Either they are staying the night at her home, or they've stopped at a Motel, or Inn, somewhere."

This was crazy. What role Sassy played in all this was still a mystery. Kris had been so focused on the Colonel's health needs that she had neglected to ask any further questions.

"Negative, it's too late in the day; the records department would be closed. But, I think we have an ace in the hole. A cyber buddy of mine may be able to help." Abbey mused.

"Cyber buddy?" Kris repeated, still confused.

"Yeah, well he is more of a boy toy..."

Taking in Kris's impatient expression she continued.

"Ashton is a technical advisor of sorts for NASA; he may be able to track the Colonel's cell phone."

"Doubtful, it's a secure line... Look at the difficulty we had. I don't think he'll have the clearance." Kris informed her.

"Ha! You'd be surprised."

Abbey was busy making the necessary Internet connections. A bearded, scholarly, fellow was soon visible on Abbey's screen.

"Hey Ashton, got a gig for you. Are you game?"

The bearded young man smiled broadly and winked at Abbey.

"Anything for you Abbs... Who is your cute friend?"

"Reign in the testosterone Ash... This is official business. We need your expertise." Abbey cautioned him.

"I'm your man. Fill me in." Ashton replied all business now.

Abbey and Kris filled the man in quickly. Nodding, Ashton's hands were already flying over the keyboard at his fingertips.

Thirty minutes later, Abbey was becoming mildly impatient. Kris was pacing back and forth, a look of worry creasing her brow, when Ashton expounded.

"Hot damn! I found it!"

"You are the man Ash." Abbey praised him.

"You tracked the Colonel's cell?" Kris asked hopefully.

"Nope, too secure... Oh I could given more time, but I found a better solution." Ashton reported smugly, still laboring over the keyboard.

"I'm sending you Mrs. O'Connor's private unlisted number and address."

Relieved, Kris offered him her most dazzling smile. "As the Colonel would say, sweet!"

"Indeed." A deep voiced intoned.

Turning around, the two women took in the presence, of three black clad figures in the shadows, stepping forward into the light.

"Guys!" Abbey crowed. "You scared the crap out of me!"

"Thank God!" Kris ran forward and hugged the big Jaffa.

Kris couldn't help it; she was almost at her wits end. She was a Nurse for crying out loud not a field officer.

" T'.. Ah.. Murray.. I've been at my wits end here." She exclaimed, her face buried in the big man's embrace.

Teal'c gently returned Kris's hug. He too was very concerned about O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, especially after his recent conversation with Agent Gibbs and DiNozzo.

"Good job Abbey." Agent Gibbs told her quietly.

Turning to the third man he ordered.

"DiNozzo, give the Major a call and fill her in."

Refocusing his intense gaze on Abbey, he added.

"Abbs, see if you can get this Mrs. O'Connor on the phone."

Still in "Murray's" gentle embrace, Kris calmed herself, pushing away to look inquiringly up at the taller man.

"What is going on? When did you get here?"

"Major Carter is currently coordinating events with Agent Barrett, while I have been assisting Agent Gibbs." He informed her.

"General Hammond returned us to NID headquarters this morning, after learning Sullivan may not be the only threat to O'Neill."

"What?" Kris asked her alarm increasing.

"I thought we eradicated those vermin. We have to do something, the Colonel is still not strong enough to fight off another attack!"

Gibbs found this side of Captain Martin very attractive. She was far feistier, than his first impression had allowed.

"Easy Captain. Major Carter and Barrett are already airborne.. Once we get the correct coordinates they'll be tracking down your wayward Colonel." He told her with confidence.

Smiling with relief, Kris sought further explanations.

"Good to know. Now what other threat are we talking about exactly?"

"Abbey attempted to match the partial fingerprint found at the Pharmaceutical lab, to Sullivan. It was close, but unfortunately didn't match." Gibbs elaborated.

"We informed the NID, at which time they informed us, that Sullivan has an identical twin.. A fact they neglected to report to us."

"And which you, neglected to pass along to me Abbey." Kris told her with chagrin.

"Need to know Captain." Gibbs cut her off quietly.

"Besides, after what you and O'Neill pulled, I'd expect you to understand."

Kris bit back any further retort. He was right. She had been duplicitous. Nodding, she reached out and grasped "Murray's" hand, squeezing it for comfort.

Teal'c, nee Murray, allowed her to hang onto him. He understood that this was her way of gleaning strength from him. The Captain had proven a most capable and valiant protector for his brother warrior O'Neill. But she was after all a healer, not a warrior.

Abbey was busy dialing the phone, while DiNozzo made a connection to Major Carter. The phone at the O'Connor household rang once, and then went dead.

Abbey tried the connection again, but this time received only the sound of the rapidly repeating busy signal, alerting her that the line was no longer in service.

"I think we have a new problem Gibbs." She reported.

The jarring ring of the phone woke Sassy instantly. She'd always been a light sleeper. Picking up the handset, placing it sleepily to her ear, she found it was dead.

Fully awake now, she also noted the electricity was out, her clock and bedside lamp, non functional.

Reaching unerringly into her bedside table drawer, despite the darkness, she found her gun. It had been her husband's own personal side arm. He'd taught her to be quite the marksman, and she knew full well how to use it. Checking to make sure the safety was off, she slipped quietly out of her room and down the hall.

Danny's room was quiet as she glided past.

Nearing the room where her other houseguest was currently supposed to be resting, she heard the unmistakable muffled sounds of a struggle. Taking a deep calming breath, just as she had been taught, she grasped the doorknob, silently swinging the door inward. Her eyes fully adjusted to the faint glow of moonlight, took in the sight of a dark figure, holding a pillow over the face of the fiercely struggling, and injured man.

"Stop!" Sassy commanded.

The dark figure, used one hand to keep the pillow in place over Jonathon's face, pulling a long and deadly knife from his belt, its blade glinting hideously in the faint light.

Just as he made to plunge it into Jonathon's bare chest, Sassy fired her weapon with feral accuracy. Not once, but several times. 'I'll not lose another one of my boys to this kind of evil again!' She thought.

The dark figure dropped on top of the still struggling man on the bed, just as Daniel rushed into the room. Another dark figure jumped the sleepy Archeologist from behind, placing a knife to his throat.

"Drop the gun lady, or I'll cut his throat." The masked man growled.

Jack had thrown the pillow off his face and was attempting to roll the dead body off him, with difficulty. The impact of the dead weight against his injured leg had done nothing for his pain threshold. Not to mention, the inability to breath, due to the pillow pushed forcefully over his face.

Shaking his head to clear his vision, he was further startled to see little Sassy, holding a gun, trained on a dark figure in the faint light, with what appeared to be a knife against Daniel's throat. 'Crap!' He thought, 'what next?'

"Young man, I do not want to kill you. But, I will, unless you release Daniel immediately." Sassy informed him in a sepulchral tone.

"Listen old lady, in this dark room, you'll most likely kill the book boy here. Go ahead make my day!" He snorted, tightening his grip on Daniel.

"Now give me that gun, or I will slit his throat." Increasing the pressure of the knife just enough, he nicked Daniel's skin to emphasis his point, and make the captive man gasp.

"I believe you." Sassy said as she fired deliberately.

Jack, still twisted in his sheets, watched in shock. The man holding Daniel crumpled. Daniel turning to one side, reached up to push away the knife as the man collapsed. Jumping away from the limp form, he reached out to take the knife from the dead hand. Stunned by what had just happened, he then turned to look at the calm woman, as she moved past him, informing the stunned men, she was going to "check the perimeter for more unfriendlys."

"Jack what just happened here.." Daniel began in a stunned voice.

"Shush! Help me up here Daniel." Jack whispered urgently.

"There may be more of them."

Once Daniel had assisted him upright, Jack further instructed Daniel to search the dead men for weapons. Using his good hand, Jack found a gun in the pocket of the assassin, who'd been suffocating him earlier.

Checking to make sure that the safety was off, proved awkward with his still weak left hand. But he grimly accomplished it, none the less.

Except for Daniel's harsh breathing, the house was silent.

Worried that something untoward had happened to Sassy, Jack moved forward as silently as possible, ignoring the screaming agony, of putting his full weight on his injured leg.

Daniel armed with the knife, followed closely behind.

As they rounded the corner approaching the living room, Jack spied a dark figure, knife aloft, hovering behind the valiant woman, about to strike. Shifting the gun to his left hand and grabbing the knife from Daniel with his good right, Jack threw it with dead on accuracy, hitting his mark.

The sickening sound of a knife plowing through flesh, caused Sassy to spin around.

Luckily, this prevented the downward motion of the assailant's knife, from impaling her. Instead, it glanced off her extended gun, causing her no harm.

Nodding her thanks, she continued her advance into the kitchen, like a seasoned veteran. 'Hot Damn!' Jack thought, he could use someone with her steady nerves back at the SGC.

Daniel checked the third assassin and found he was dead, as well. 'Three down', he thought grimly.

Jack had followed Sassy into the kitchen, finding it was 'clean.' A sweep of the house turned up no 'further threat.'

However Jack was not reassured. They most likely had backup.

"Sassy, get dressed, we need to leave ASAP. Daniel, give me a hand."

Dressing quickly, with Daniel's assistance, Jack formulated a plan. They needed to get the hell out of here, before any more "unfriendlys" came by. Now fully clothed, he made his way to Sassy's room, while Daniel dressed.

He found the lady dressed and using a small flashlight surreptitiously, as she rummaged around in her closet.

"Before you ask Jonathon," she whispered calmly.

"I'm getting more ammo for my gun. We have to make a run for it don't we?"

"Yes Sass. Where exactly is my jacket? We need the cell phone." He asked her, admiring her continued calm.

"I slipped it into my sweater pocket earlier." She informed him pulling it out and handing it to him.

Hitting the speed dial he made a quick connection to Agent Malcolm Barrett's private cell phone. "Barrett." The man's voice barked loudly.

"Barrett, this is O'Neill.." Jack began.

He could hear what sounded like the loud hum of a helicopter, in the background.

"Requesting backup.."

"What is your situation O'Neill, we are less than three clicks from your current position." Barrett interrupted him.

"Have taken out three hostiles, no casualties as yet. Preparing to bug out…"

"Negative Colonel, we've got your six. ETA less than four minutes, hunker down.. Wait for the backup." The unmistakable voice of Major Samantha Carter informed him.

"Understood. Good to hear your voice Carter. O'Neill out."

Jack severed the connection. Just as Daniel rejoined them.

"Jack," he whispered urgently.

"Someone is moving along the roof.. I could hear it in my room."

"Boys we need to barricade ourselves in, until the Calvary arrives." Sassy whispered sagely.

"I've got just the place.. Come in here." She said pulling Jack into her large walk-in closet.

Shinning her small flashlight on the back wall, she pressed a coat hook, which swung open a hidden door. Peering inside, Jack was just able to see a short flight of steps, illuminated in the dim light and leading down into the darkness.

"Watch your step Jonathon, it's steep."

After the two injured men reached the bottom of the stairs, Sassy followed, closing the hidden door, while the two waited in the dimness for her.

Once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs, Sassy took the flashlight from Jack, shining the small light on what appeared to be a metal door, much like those used on submarines.

"Open the hatch Danny." She instructed.

"This is a by product of the cold war. You are probably too young to remember, but once upon a time, most folks had such hiding places."

The door swung open, allowing them to enter a nine by ten bunker. Sealing the hatch from the inside, Sassy flipped on a back up battery system to power the lights. Two sets of bunk beds lined one wall, can goods stacked neatly to one side, along with containers of water. A small table and folded chairs against another wall, were the only other furnishings.

"My late husband never really got around to fully completing this air raid shelter." She said wistfully.

"When he was stateside, we spent most of our time enjoying our boys. Then one day the cold war was over. So, we left it here as a hurricane center of sorts."

"Is this thing made out of submarine parts?" Daniel asked.

"Yes Danny. Jon liked the idea of using the scrapped bits, of an old world war two sub, as his last defense against the ravages of war." Sassy told him fondly.

"He must have been quite a man." Jack whispered with admiration.

"He would have been real proud of you tonight Sass."

Shrugging off the compliment, Sassy sat down on the edge of one of the bunk beds with a sigh.

"I don't think we are out of the woods yet boys."

"Now what Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Now we wait, quietly. Sit down and listen Daniel. " Jack told him, finding a seat on the bunk across from Sassy.

"No need to worry Jonathon, this baby is sound proof." Sassy assured him.

Noting his look of doubt, she whispered with a wink.

"Jon and I tested it a few times."

Laughing despite the situation, Jack eased himself down on the bunk for a nap. "In that case, wake me when the Calvary gets here."

"That is a fine idea Jonathon." Sassy agreed lying back on her own bunk and closing her eyes.

Daniel smiled at the two. They really were simpatico. Adjusting his chair, so he could rest his feet on the table, he too drifted off.

Above them another drama was playing out. The NID chopper carrying Major Carter and Agent Barrett, hovered over the modest neighborhood, that Sassy called home. Sam Carter peered through the night scope attached to her P-90, spotting an "unfriendly" on the O'Connor house rooftop. Taking careful aim she squeezed the trigger. Her aim was true, the noise from the Chopper drowning out the rifle's report, as the unfriendly toppled off the roof to the ground.

"Nice shot Major." Barrett praised her. Wearing night vision goggles, he pointed out two more dark clad figures, moving around at the back of the house. Unfortunately, they had moved out of range. "Set her down Evers." He ordered the pilot. "We've got 'wolves' at the back door."

As the Chopper landed in the street directly in front of the O'Connor home, a dark Van sped off, away from the scene. Barrett noted it, alerting his ground backup not to lose them.

Sam was already on the run, moving toward the back of the house. Spotting the two unfriendlys or "wolves", she got off a couple of shots, killing one and wounding, the other.

Taking fire from a third behind some trees, she hit the dirt, rolling into a thick bush. Agent Barrett slid in next to her, returning fire for cover.

Scanning the perimeter, he was able to make out the position of the shooter, radioing it to his men. Suddenly the area was lit up, as a blast took out the man's position. Shocked, Barrett turned to gaze at the woman beside him. The Major had become a tad impatient and tossed a grenade.

Smiling, he reminded himself, that this was not her first such firefight. He was damn glad she was on his side. Sam for her part, was anxious about the Colonel and Daniel's welfare. She was done with pussy footing around. As soon as the smoke cleared sufficiently, she was up and running toward the house.

The area behind the house appeared to be clean. Once Barrett caught up with her, they made their way into the house. Using caution, they took out two more armed assailants, in the kitchen area, before it was over. Three more armed men inside the fleeing Van, were cornered, and eventually captured, by the NID backup team.

Despite a thorough sweep of the house and grounds, they could not find Daniel, the Colonel, or Mrs. O'Connor. Instead, they found three black clad, and dead unfriendlys.

By this time a second helicopter had landed, with Kris, Abbey, Gibbs, DiNozzo, Dr. Mallard and Teal'c nee Murray, aboard. They repeated the search, without success.

"Well Major when your Colonel hunkers down, he does one fine job of it doesn't he." Gibbs stated ironically.

Turning to Agent Barrett he asked, "Any chance they were abducted by more unfriendlys?"

"Negative. We've got them all." Barrett assured him. "Try his cell phone Major Carter."

"Already tried that, there is no answer." She responded.

"Whenever O'Neill feels it is safe, he will no doubt contact us." Teal'c nee Murray said confidently.

"In the mean time, lets see if we can ID the dead perpetrators, shall we." Gibbs suggested wryly.

As they had been busy searching, only a cursory examination had been made of the three dead men found in Mrs. O'Connor's living room, hall, and a bedroom.

Ducky Mallard, enlisting the aide of DiNozzo, began his preliminary exam of the dead. Whistling softly at the blade sticking out of the first man's neck.

"Severed his spine at the fifth vertebrae I'd venture. Wonderful aim, I assume it was your Colonel's work, Major Carter."

"The other two were shot at point blank range, Ducky" Gibbs informed him.

"One took four bullets to the chest, the other a shot right through his left eye. Looks like they were dead before they hit the floor."

"More of the Colonel's handy work, no doubt." Ducky remarked distractedly.

"Remind me not to get in the Colonel's way." DiNozzo quipped.

"Why would you need reminding Agent DiNozzo?" Teal'c inquired, raising his left eyebrow questioningly.

"I hate to be a worry wart, but it has been over two hours since we last heard from Colonel O'Neill." Kris interjected.

"He ..they could all be lying somewhere injured, while you make stupid jokes."

"We are all just peachy Captain."

Jack overheard the exchange, as he, Daniel and Sassy, had emerged cautiously from their hiding place. Jack had gone first, as usual, Daniel covering his six, with Sassy in the middle.

"Jack.. Ah Sir!" Kris jumped, surprise etched over her features. Relieved by the trio's sudden appearance in the hallway.

"O'Neill, Daniel Jackson. It is good to see you well." Teal'c bowed his head slightly.

"Colonel, are you all right, Sir?" Major Carter asked, her military mask firmly in place.

"Just where the hell have you three been hiding, O'Neill?" Gibbs demanded with admiration. He had to admit, that the Colonel, was one hell of a fine Officer.

"Need to know Gibbs." Jack told him with a grin. "Now fill me in, on what went down."

"I think that's what we should ask you, Colonel O'Neill." Agent Barrett piped in.

"I asked first Barrett." Jack informed him in full hard assed, Colonel mode. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Yes Sir." Major Carter responded running interference between the two men; she quickly filled the Colonel in.

Once the Major had finished, Kris noticed, Jack was not as "Peachy" as he was letting on. A blood stain had appeared on his left pant leg, slowly spreading out over his thigh. He was pale, sweating and listing, to one side.

Jack listened to Carter's report, all the while trying to deny just how rotten he was feeling. Once the adrenaline rush had faded, it was all he could do to keep his head clear. Slowly the room shrunk, until it was just a pinpoint, then he saw only darkness.

Realizing, Jack was about to collapse, Kris had run forward to catch him, Teal'c hurrying to assist her. Together, they laid him on the vacant sofa.

"Jonathon!" Sassy gasped with dismay.

Turning to the silently staring Ducky Mallard, she demanded.

"It is apparent you are the Doctor here sir. I suggest, you leave the dead for later and tend to the living."

Rousing himself, Ducky moved to aid the Colonel.

"Of course Madam. Gibbs, is that ambulance still outside?"

Kris had already reassured herself, that the Colonel was unconscious, and not, as she at first had feared, dead. Ripping open his pant leg, she was greeted by the saturated mess, which had once been a fresh dressing. Ducky pulled a large packet of gauze from his examining kit, while Kris removed the offending dressing. The wound, which had been healing quite nicely two days ago, when Kris had last seen it, now looked grossly infected. The stitches had popped, no longer forming a seal, allowing bloody pus, to leak forth from the ugly and ragged opening.

"Actually it is a good thing this wound has opened." Ducky informed them absently.

"The infection needs to be drained away, at least this way that process has begun."

"Oh dear! I should have never have agreed to take you boys to the Capitol!" Sassy exclaimed.

"Jonathon wouldn't be in this fix if I had just listened to Kris."

"Never mind Sassy." Daniel comforted her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"If you hadn't we'd still be dealing with this. Jack has a way of getting into trouble all by himself."

"The ambulance is waiting." Gibbs informed them.

"I shall accompany the good Colonel to the Hospital Jethro." Ducky stated. As two paramedics pushed a gurney into the room.

"Then I'll return here to complete my examination. You know the drill. Come along young lady. Your Colonel will no doubt be fine." He added to Kris reassuringly. "We both know he has suffered far worse before."

After the Colonel was loaded into the ambulance, Abbey approached Daniel.

"Are you alright Daniel?" She asked. She hadn't seen him since the morning after their 'James Bond adventure.'

Preoccupied with his worry over Jack, Daniel was slow to respond. Sassy nudged him in the ribs to get his attention.

"Danny the young lady asked you a question." She told him worriedly.

"Sorry, I was just…"

Turning to Abbey he gave her a weary smile.

"I'll be alright, Abbey."

"Good." She informed him with an understanding smile.

"You still owe me a date you know. The last one turned out to be one hell of a disaster."

"I'd like that very much." Daniel smiled and took her hand with his free one, giving it a small squeeze.

"As soon as I know Jack will be alright and this whole mess is cleared up." Then his attention strayed once more, to the now fading flashing red lights.

It was so very much a part of Jack's character to put his own safety on hold, until the job was done, he thought. Hugging Sassy closer, he sighed. They had been lucky once more. But someday the luck would run out.

Kris sat by Jack's Hospital bed watching him sleep. Fever and infection, had raged through his body for a week. He had rarely surfaced from his fever-induced stupor. But, late last night, his fever had finally broken and he was now stable enough, to be transferred back to the SGC infirmary. The massive doses of intravenous antibiotics, were finally doing the job and eradicating the virulent infection.

Teal'c and Kris had stayed by his side throughout the crisis. General Hammond, fearing O'Neill might attempt another escape from the confines of the Hospital, had assigned Teal'c as his private guard. Insisting that Major Carter, along with Daniel Jackson, return to the Capitol and participate in the investigation of Sullivan's little "terrorist group." As a result, Kris and the big Jaffa had become close friends. She thought back over the events of the last few days, with a smile.

Teal'c respected Captain Martin, enjoying her company, finding her humor similar to that of O'Neill. He had listened carefully to her concerns about the feverish man's health and future. It had struck Teal'c that he had a possible solution, to one of the problems plaguing Captain Martin. How to best assist O'Neill in recovering the full use of his left hand.

"Captain Martin, I believe I may know a form of therapy, which will strengthen O'Neill's hand and also, bring him pleasure."

Intrigued, Kris had ceased her constant fussing at Jack's bedside, sitting down to listen to the earnest man.

"What is it you have in mind Teal'c?"

"I once spent time with O'Neill at his cabin, fishing."

From the inflection he used, Kris could tell that T' had not enjoyed fishing in the least. Smiling, she nodded for him to continue.

"Each night when it became too dark, to linger by the water, we would adjourn to the cabin's front porch. There while we observed the stars, O'Neill would bring out his guitar, playing softly." He told her, hoping that this information would indeed benefit his friend.

"Jack plays guitar?" Kris asked incredulously.

"I've never seen one at his home."

"Nor have I." Teal'c smiled slightly.

"Never the less, it is so."

"Does he play well?" Kris wondered.

"Very well indeed. I believe he would be equal to the artist known as Omar Leapert."

Teal'c, noting her confused smile added.

"O'Neill played his music often while we fished."

"Bingo, T' that is a marvelous idea!" Kris hugged the big man.

"You stay with the Colonel, I am off to the nearest music store. What we need is a guitar!"

Sassy, just entering the room for her daily visit overheard.

"No need to go out to a store Kris." She informed her.

"I have a guitar, Jonathon may have."

"Really Sassy?" Kris asked her excitedly.

"Would you bring it on your next visit? I keep hoping today is the day, his fever will finally break and he'll wakeup."

"Of course I will my dear."

Noticing the dark circles under Kris's eyes, Sassy had enlisted the Jaffa's assistance in escorting the younger woman to supper, while she kept the watch. Kris had capitulated and so it was Sassy, who was holding his hand as Jack stirred.

"Jonathon, can you open up those deep brown eyes of yours and smile, for your old Sassy?"

It took almost all he had, but Jack finally opened his eyes. Focusing on Sassy, he gave her a big and dazzling smile, then fell back to sleep.

Sassy, breathing a sigh of relief, had buzzed the nurses and they had informed Dr. Black. The Doctor was pleased. After he had completed his examination, he'd told Sassy, that in his opinion, the "Colonel was out of the woods."

Now, Kris waited patiently for Jack to resurface once more. Sassy had brought the guitar, joining both Kris and Teal'c in their vigil.

Jack thought he smelled tuna? What the hell? Opening his eyes he spied Teal'c, eating a sandwich.

Teal'c noticing Jack starring at him set the sandwich aside and inquired.

"How are you feeling O'Neill? It is good to finally see you awaken."

"How long?" Jack rasped.

"You have been out of it for a week, Sir." Kris informed him.

"It is about time you woke up Jonathon."

Turning his head toward her voice, he was greeted by Sassy's smiling face, tears in her eyes.

"You had us all very worried." She scolded him mildly.

"Sorry." He replied, annoyed by the weak timber of his voice.

"I've brought you a present." Sassy told him, as she laid a beautiful acoustic guitar next to him, carefully.

Seeing the wary look in Jonathon's deep brown eyes, Sassy explained.

"It was my son Sean's guitar. I'd like you to have it. I think it's about time it brought forth music again."

Holding his gaze, she coaxed him.

"Will you play for me soon Jonathon? It would make me very happy."

Jack had put his guitar away when Charlie had died. Once his son was gone, the music Jack had felt in his soul had withered and died. It was only in the last few years he had occasionally played, and only when he was up at the cabin, where he somehow felt closer to Charlie.

Looking deeply into Sassy's hopeful eyes, Jack knew he owed this woman several times over. She was the closet thing he'd had to a Mother in a long time. If she wanted to hear him play the guitar for her, he would.

"It may be a while before I'm up to it Sass. But, you have my promise. Of course, that means you'll have to come to Colorado Springs for a visit."

"As soon as you are up to having company Jonathon, I will be there."

Glancing confidently at Teal'c, she added.

"T' and Kris will keep me posted on your progress. If you get out of line even one inch, I will know about it."

"T' can I have a private word please?" Jack stated without inflection.

"Ladies will you both excuse us for a few minutes?"

Kris shot Sassy an 'oh no' look, as the two left closing the door.

Once they were alone Jack addressed Teal'c.

"T'?"

"Sassy has been informed of my true name, O'Neill."

"I am aware of that fact Teal'c, but not why."

"Daniel Jackson came up with a most beneficial modification of the truth to satisfy Mrs. O'Connor. She was most persistent O'Neill." He said, as he calmly offered Jack a drink of water.

"That I can well believe T'." He snorted.

"Did Daniel also tell her about the guitar?"

"No." Teal'c stated flatly.

"No?" Jack asked bemused.

"You are not going to confess are you?"

"One confesses a wrong doing, for which one is ashamed. I have done nothing to be ashamed of O'Neill." Teal'c said without humor.

"Fine." Jack intoned quietly, letting the subject drop.

"Now fill me in on the investigation, did they find any evidence to link all this to Kinsey?"

"They have not O'Neill. It would appear that one of the men you killed at Mrs. O'Connor abode, was Sergeant Sullivan's twin. He was an aide to the Senator several years ago." Teal'c informed him evenly, knowing that it had been Sassy who had killed at least two of them.

Noting the concern on O'Neill's face, he hastened to reassured him. "Daniel Jackson informed only Major Carter and myself, of the true events of that night. We agreed that it would be better for all concerned, if the others continued to believe you had eliminated all three of the assassins."

"Sweet." Jack replied warily.

"I sense a but coming here."

"I spoke with Major Carter this morning and the man Sullivan, has confessed to masterminding the plot, against both you and the SGC."

"However, there appears to be no tangible connection currently, between himself and the Senator." Teal'c advised him flatly.

"So the beat goes on." Jack replied flatly.

"Who has been beaten O'Neill?" Teal'c asked him with a wry smile.

"Not us T'." Jack assured him.

"Anything else?"

"Captain Martin has arranged for our departure for Colorado tonight O'Neill."

"Alright, T' why don't you and the Captain take a little walk. I need a few minutes alone with Mrs. O'Connor."

Seven weeks later, Jack O'Neill was finally a free man. Sitting outdoors on his deck, strumming his guitar softly, he gloried in the lightly chilly spring breeze. The guitar had proven a good form of therapy. His fingers had almost regained their former strength. After another battery of hated tests, Janet had finally declared he'd be fit for duty 'soon.' Insisting however, he take at least another week off, to recuperate at home. She had finally reassigned Kris to her nursing duties at the SGC full time.

Jack missed Kris, he'd grown used to her presence over these weeks. But, he also relished his privacy. So for the past two days, he had isolated himself, enjoying his time alone at last.

He was just about to doze off in the afternoon sun, when he heard the sound of car doors slamming. Fully awake now, he took in the sight of Sassy, Carter, Daniel, Teal'c, Kris, Janet and Cassie, rounding the corner of his home. Each was laden with a grocery bag.

"Hello there Jonathon, would you welcome a little company?" Sassy beamed at him.

"We have come to make a party."

Jack rose smoothly up from his chair to take her grocery bag, kissing her warmly on the cheek.

"You are most welcome company Sass."

The others, fully familiar with Jack's home went inside to prepare a feast. Leaving the pair to get reacquainted. After she had interrogated Jack about his progress over the past several weeks, Sassy demanded he play the guitar for her.

Shooting an embarrassed look toward the house, Jack hesitated.

"Jonathon, take some advise from someone who loves you." Sassy coaxed him.

"Those people love you just as you are. You have no reason to hide your sensitive side from them. You can return to your role as the Hard Candy Colonel next week. Now play!"

So it was, that wonderful music danced upon the air, making its way into the kitchen, where the band of friends prepared supper together. Each smiling and happy, that their beloved Candy Colonel was healing at last.

Fini.


End file.
